A Superpowered Pregnancy
by dees1
Summary: Lois and Clark assumed they could not have a baby, so were shocked when the pink line appeared. Mixing unpreparedness, a half Kryptonian baby, an incompetent midwife and a hormonal driven Lois Lane, could things get any worse...  set in 2012
1. Chapter 1

**For three days every month, Clark's life changed for the worst. He had come across some formidable foes- Doomsday, Apokoklips and Lex Luthor and he had managed to defeat them all. However this enemy was unpredictable, volatile and sexually overpowering, in fact he had never been so tested until he came across Lois with PMS.**

Years ago when they started dating, Lois had been on the pill which had suppressed her symptoms but now off the pill, she was like a woman possessed. He had tried giving her a wide berth for those 'off days' as he called them, but besides the bad tempers and the storming off, her sex drive went through the stratosphere. She would jump on him regardless of where they were or who was in the vicinity.

Clark often joked that he had married two different Lois's a year ago, although he was careful not to mention this at the particular time of the month. Sometimes he felt like asking her to go back on the pill but he realised there were health risks and she was better off it.

It was pretty obvious that they would not be able to conceive naturally. They had experienced so many near misses with Lois forgetting to take pills, that she would have been pregnant by now.

Regardless of the challenges of being married to Lois, he loved her more than he ever imagined he could love anyone. She was his life, and without her he could not go on. She had encouraged him to take on the Superman persona even convincing him that no-one would recognise him without his glasses. And she had been right. Even Perry White – their chief editor at the Planet had no idea. The people that did know were always covering for him, particularly Jimmy.

Clark had told Jimmy his secret just before his wedding to Chloe because he could see how it was affecting their relationship. Chloe had protected his secret for years and it was starting to hurt her, so he knew it was the right thing to do.

He loved being able to come out of the shadows and give hope to the people he rescued. He had spent too many years hiding in the darkness.

Just before they married, Perry had gave them with the best present they could wish for. He had made them fully fledged reporters and moved them to the top floor. They were partners at work and at home. The increase in salary had meant they could afford an apartment in Metropolis allowing Clark to be more in the middle of everything.

There had been a few whispers at their promotion. Some bitter employees saw it as favouritism due to Perry being engaged to his mom. Clark had been against this at first, mainly due to Perry's track record with the bottle and two marriages behind him.

However since his mom left the Senate last year to return to the farm, he had seen how happy Perry made her. He was always making her laugh and spoiling her rotten. Perry did not live at the farm but was a frequent visitor, as were Clark and Lois.

Anyway this particular morning, Lois was in one of her particularly stroppy moods. He was just about to take evasive action like he always did when he realised it was almost six weeks since her last episode. He gulped, realising what this could mean...

Lois seemed to have no idea of what was happening with her own body but she had been caught up recently in a potentially Pulitzer Prize winning story. Maybe all the stress had affected her cycle or at least that's what he hoped it was.

After all they had agreed to leave it two more years before asking Emil Hamilton advice on their options with regard to IVF...

An unexpected **pregnancy**** could change everything...**

**26th March 2012 - Week 6******

Clark had not been able to catch up with Lois when he arrived at work as she had left early for a story. He took the opportunity to go and buy a **pregnancy**** test from the drugstore in case Lois started showing more signs.**

It did not take long for his suspicions to be confirmed.

"Hi Jimmy." Clark said as he arrived in the bullpen.

"C.K, what the hell was Lois drinking last night. She hurled all over her desk and kept running to the toilet. Last time I saw her like that was after the tequila competition with the Japanese Premier's wife last year."

Clark was concerned. He needed to get Lois home and get her to take the test. He was going to find her and superspeed her home but he did not know what the affect on the foetus could be, if in fact there was one.

"It's nothing, Jimmy. Probably just an upset stomach."

He decided to call her. "Hi Lo. Can we meet for lunch? There's something I want to talk about."

"Sorry Clark, I can't. I tied up all day. Can we just talk over dinner?"

"Ok then." Clark replied with disappointed tone.

Lois snapped. "Look Clark, if you're going to be like that." She slammed the phone down.

This was a common occurrence during her hormonal mood swings. He just hoped the next nine months were not going to be like this.

He got home and cooked a bland dinner of fish and potatoes in case Lois was feeling nauseous. It was just ready when he heard Lois's footsteps approaching the apartment. He opened the door to be greeted by a very tired and emotional wife. She had tears streaming down his face.

"Lois, what has happened?"

"The worst thing imaginable."

"Are you hurt?" Clark pulled her into a hug.

"No, worse than that. I think I might be...preg...nant." Lois stuttered.

Clark just hugged her tightly. "Would that be so bad, Lo. Our own little baby."

"I'm not ready. We agreed on two years. I shouldn't have come off the pill. It's all my fault."

Clark tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I think I had a part to play too, if I remember right."  
Big mistake, Lois pulled away from him, starting wailing even louder and ran into the bedroom, locking the door in the process.

"Lois, we need to talk about this." He shouted through the door.

Lois stopped crying for a minute, came to the bedroom door, opened it. "Clark, if you're so keen on this baby, why don't you carry it?"

Then the door slammed again in his face, narrowly missing his nose.

He decided to leave her for a while. Ten minutes later, she appeared from the room. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears.

"Lois, are you ok? Why don't you try something to eat?" Clark patted the chair.

"I may not even be pregnant!"

"I bought a **pregnancy**** test in case."**

She looked at him in surprise. "You knew I might be... why didn't you say anything." She snapped.

"I only realised this morning that you were late and then when Jimmy said you'd been sick."

He handed her the bag. "Do it when you're ready!" he said supportively.

"No time like the present." She snatched it out of his hand and stormed off to the toilet.

Two minutes later she came out and handed the test back to Clark. "well, am I?"

"You mean you haven't looked."

"No, you can do it. How many pink lines are there?"

"None..." Clark smiled seeing Lois's face light up as he told her. "But there is the word...'pregnant' in the little window."

Lois fainted...

**Lois came around to find herself lying on the couch with a concerned Clark sitting next to her.**

"What happened?" Lois seemed a little fuzzy.

"You fainted when you found out you were pregnant. You were out cold for 10 minutes. I have called Emil. He is on his way over."

Lois pushed Clark off her when she got up and stumbled across to the kitchen. "I'm pregnant, not ill Clark."

"We can't risk it. Emil needs to be involved from the start."

Lois looked at Clark. "That's what worries me. You saw his look of horror when we told him last year that we were planning a baby in a few years. Didn't he mutter something about needing to read up?"

"Yeah, but that was months ago. No doubt he knows more now." Clark tried to calm her down and hoped Emil was more confident.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"That will be Emil..." Clark went to answer it.

Lois shook her head. "It's Chloe and why has she brought...flowers."

Clark opened the door and was almost speechless. He shot a look back at Lois. "How did you know it was her and about the flowers."

Lois almost fainted again. "God, I have no idea. I just saw her standing at the door."

"Through a solid wood door." Chloe joined in. "What the hell have I walked in on?"

"Lois, could you see through the door." Clark asked,

Lois nodded nervously.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I'm pregnant..."

"And now it seems you may have one of my powers. That must be from the baby."

Chloe ran over and hugged her. "That's the best news ever. I never knew you were trying."

"We weren't " Clark exclaimed. "We are in shock to be honest."

"You can say that again." Lois said when suddenly she went a shade of green and ran to the toilet.

Chloe pulled a face at Clark. "Not going down well then."

"You could say that."

Clark went to see Lois was okay as Emil arrived. "Chloe, could you let him in."

"Hi Chloe, where is our patient?"

Lois walked in. "Emil, I heard that. I am not an invalid. Now please tell me you know more about **pregnancy**** than you did last year."**

"Don't worry about that. I started my research the day you announced your plans to start a family. I even invested in the essential **pregnancy**** toolkit." He opened his bag and pulled out two books. He held them up.**

The color just drained from Lois's face. "God help us!"

Chloe asked Emil to pass the books and saw why the look of horror had hit Lois.

"Emil, that does not instil a lot of confidence."

He grabbed the books off her and put them back in the bag. "Well, they have given me invaluable insight."

Clark appeared from cleaning up the bathroom. "What's happening?"

Lois grabbed Clark by his shirt and took him through to the bedroom. "We need a new doctor."

"Lo, you know we can't. It's too risky with a half kryptonian baby. What if something is different and the staff at the hospital spot it." Clark explained.

"Clark, he has two books in his possession which he swears will help him look after this **pregnancy****."**

"Well, at least he is reading up."

"Clark, I don't think _**The Dummy's Guide to **__**Pregnancy**_** and **_**I gave birth to an alien's baby: The true story of an alien abductee**_** are really going to be that helpful." Lois said hysterically.**

Clark started to panic but had to do some damage control with Lois. "Lo, he is an extremely intelligent man. He has 3 PhD's and knows more about me than anyone else. The main thing is I trust him."

Lois calmed down a little but could not push all the doubts to the back of her mind. "Look, he has 6 weeks to prove himself or we get another doctor/midwife."

"It's a deal." Clark smiled.

Lois looked at Clark. "It will take a while to get used to this **pregnancy****, just give me time."**

"Well, we're in this together."

"I know you'll be happy. At least you get 9 months free of my PMS." Lois smiled.

Clark did not have the heart to tell Lois, she had been ten times worse than her usual attack of PMS. He valued his life too much.

They went through to the living room and gave a nervous looking Emil their vote of confidence. "Emil, we do have one problem." Clark remarked.

"Lois has just experienced an episode of x-ray vision."

Emil nodded. "I hypothesized that this might happen. We just need to see if Lois gets more than just the one off episode. I cannot guarantee anything about this **pregnancy****, just that you have loads of support. Ollie will provide all the technology we need."**

Lois smiled but was secretly freaking.

**3rd April 2012 - Week 7**

_Emil was screaming at Lois. "Push it out, Lois."_

"For god sake, how long will this take, doc." Lois hissed back.

"I didn't get up to the chapter on giving birth, so I am winging it." Emil replied.

"Has Clark woke up yet?" Emil shouted at Chloe .

"No he's still out cold since he fainted." Chloe remarked.

"God, what a wonderful support he has been!" Lois said under her breath.

"Push with the next contraction."

Lois was mad and used this anger to push their son out...

Emil struggled to carry the baby over to the scales.

"How big is he?"Chloe asked.

"Oh my! He is 30lbs 6oz."

Lois sat up to peer at her baby son. But just as she did she noticed the baby was already dressed in a blue and red spandex baby suit. Suddenly he started to fly and drifted out of the window.

**Lois sat bolt upright in bed, cold sweat pouring down her face.**

"Lois, are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah I did." She told him about the dream.

He laughed. "This **pregnancy**** is really messing with your mind isn't it?"**

"Thanks for nothing, Clark." She got up and stormed off into the other bedroom.

"You can sleep alone tonight." She shouted as she left the room.

Clark wondered how long these mood swings would go on for. He would need the patience of a saint to deal with them if they were present for the whole **pregnancy****. He was tired and soon fell asleep.**

He woke suddenly to feel someone trying to get his t-shirt over his head in a frenzied manner. He was half asleep and helped the unknown assailant take it off, but then they moved onto his pyjama bottoms. He came to his senses and realised what was happening. His eyes shot open to meet the sight of Lois straddling him with lust in her eyes.

"I need you now Clark." Lois groaned.

Clark did not put up much of a fight, after all he thought to himself, he would not like to stress a pregnant lady especially one with mood swings.

They were just in the throes of passion when Clark smelt something burning.

"Lois..." he moaned. "Are you cooking?"

"No, shut up Clark."

"No seriously can you not smell burning." Clark asked.

Lois sniffed the air and looked up. "Oh my god."

"What?"

She rolled over so Clark could see what she was seeing. There were freshly burnt holes in the ceiling. Clark had a sudden flashback to high school and the day he first developed his heat vision. Then he remembered what had triggered it.

"Lois, I think we need to talk. This **pregnancy**** is obviously causing you a few unexpected symptoms."**

Lois went red. "Did I do that? I don't remember doing it." She tried to look all innocent.

"You obviously have heat vision." Clark sighed, realising that this **pregnancy**** was going to be anything but straight forward. "We need to do some training with you."**

Lois smiled. "Before we do that, can we finish what we started."

Clark jumped up. "Lois, it's not safe. We cannot risk the apartment block burning down."

Lois was frustrated and as Clark was about to find out, there was nothing worse than a sexually frustrated pregnant woman with mood swings.

She flung him on the bed as though he was a rag doll. She sat on his lap until his resistance subsided. It didn't take long for her to get her way. Luckily there was no more flame-throwing episodes but Clark had felt her strength when she pushed him on the bed. They needed to talk to Emil.

Four hours later they made it out of bed. "Where do you get the stamina from Lois?"

Lois laughed. "The same place as you, but I haven't heard you complain."

Clark yawned. He felt tired and felt he needed to get into the Planet as quickly as possible for a rest from Lois's advances.

"Lois, why don't you stay home today. I will tell Perry you have a bad stomach." Clark asked.

"I feel fine." Lois announced when suddenly she had to sprint to the bathroom

She came out 5 minutes later. "Maybe you're right. But why don't we both stay home. Tell him you must have caught it from me."

Clark panicked. "No Lois, I think I should go in case there is a big story."

Lois felt overwhelmed by tiredness so decided to head to bed for a few hours.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief the moment he stepped out of the apartment. "Freedom at last." He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Week 7 - 4th April 2012

Clark was just about to step out of the lift at work when he felt himself being carried up to the photocopy room.

He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I missed you." She started to undo his shirt.

Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her hand off his shirt. "Lo, you have to stop. Wait until I get home. I thought you were feeling sick anyway."

"Clark, I can't help it. My hormones are raging out of control and I don't know how to stop them. Only you can help." She moved her hand to his shirt again but this time ripped it off.

Her mouth made contact with his and soon he was powerless. He wondered if what she was going through was similar to how he acted on Red K.

Ten minutes later, she winked at him and sped out the door, almost knocking over Perry in the process. Clark came out of the room looking very dishevelled.

"Kent, what's happened to you. It looks like you have been dragged through a bush backwards."

Clark smiled. "No chief, my tie got caught in the photocopier and ripped my shirt. I will have to be more careful next time."

Perry looked at Clark. "Where is your partner in crime, Kent."

"She is at home. Must be something she ate. She has been vomiting all night." Clark hated to lie to his boss but it was partly the truth.

Martha was just having a cup of coffee at the farm when she felt a gust of wind in the kitchen.

"Clark, is that you?"

"No Martha, it's me." Lois smiled.

"Lois, how did you get here? Did Clark drop you off because I could have sworn you supersped in here."

"Actually I did."

"You have super powers."

Lois nodded excitedly. "It seems it is a side effect of my condition."

"What condition?" Martha asked curiously.

"Martha, you're going to be a grandmother. I'm pregnant."

Martha screamed, Lois screamed. "Lois, I am so happy. I didn't know you were trying."

Lois blushed. "We weren't. I am only 7 weeks along. Only problem is I seem to have inherited some superpowers."

"Which ones?"

"Heat vision, x-ray vision and super speed so far." Lois explained calmly.

"What does Clark say about all of this?" Martha asked.

"He's over the moon, well about the pregnancy anyway, not so much about the superpowers. It's taken me a few days coming to terms with it. I still keep bursting into tears."

"I know how you feel. When I was pregnant before I lost the baby, I went through the hormone surge."

Lois could see Martha was a little upset at broaching her miscarriage.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Lois. Just a bit emotional about your news. Are you off work for the day?" Martha asked.

"Yep...I keep getting episodes of morning sickness so Clark has told Perry that I have a stomach bug."

Martha smiled and went to grab Lois a coffee. "Do you want something to eat? I've got some ginger biscuits. They are supposed to be good for morning sickness?"

The very mention of ginger made Lois heave and race to the toilet.

"Guess not then."

"Martha, would you mind if I go for a lie down upstairs. I'm so tired."

Lois went up and slept for hours. Martha rang Clark to tell him Lois was here.

After work, Perry asked if Clark was going back to Smallville as Martha had mentioned Lois was there. Clark nodded realising that Perry was edging for a lift. He never got his licence back after his DUI conviction. Clark nodded, unhappy that he could not superspeed back to the farm.

Perry and he got on well in the most part. They kept their work and private relationships separated. He was his boss at the Planet but his mom's boyfriend when back in Smallville.

"So how is Lois? I was a little shocked to hear that she was at the farm." Perry asked.

"Actually I think she just wanted the company." Clark covered.

"I hope she feels better soon."

They arrived at the Farm. Lois was still in bed after six hours so Clark went to wake her up. He walked in the room. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there.

"Lois, Lois...wake up."

She groaned and turned over. Her eyes looked sleepy but then something changed. Her eyes lit up, much like they were in the photocopier room. Lois's hormones were rampant and as much as he enjoyed being with Lois, the PMS was starting to look like a more attractive option.

"Lois, we can't... not here. Perry and mom are downstairs. Dinner is almost ready."

She started to grab at his shirt and pulled him on to the bed., but Clark was resolute and got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Lois, the answer is no. Just because you are pregnant I will not give in everytime you demand it. I am not a sex toy. If you like I'll go and buy you one."

"Ok then, go and get me one..." she was going to make him pay for his rejection...

Clark tried to convince himself that Lois would not expect him to go and acquire a toy for her, but he could tell from the constant smirks and winks over the dinner table that he would have to follow through on his promise.

Martha and Perry joined them at the table, a welcome break from the constant non verbal teasing from his wife.

Perry looked at Lois. "So you're feeling better then?"

"Yeah, Perry. Thanks. I should be back to work after the weekend."

"That's good. We miss our top reporter, present company excepted." He smiled at Clark.

"That's so sweet...thanks Perry." Lois replied.

"I mean let's face it, Clark can't cope without you. He even managed to have an argument with the photocopier today. He came out worst. His shirt was ripped to shreds."

Lois smirked and had to stop herself laughing. "Yeah, that machine can be a bit feisty!"

Clark squirmed in his seat. Lois was enjoying every moment making her husband suffer. She had always known what buttons to press to get a reaction from him.

Martha started to pass the dishes around. This had turned into a weekly tradition. Perry stayed over most weekends and Lois and Clark came once a week to have dinner and often slept overnight. She really enjoyed having her family together.

She had problems at first accepting Perry into her life, but then she realised he was not replacing Jonathan and he always respected her feelings for her dead husband. He was even happy to listen to Martha talking about him and there was never a hint of jealousy.

Martha wanted to talk about the pregnancy but knew she couldn't until Lois decided to announce it to the wider circle of friends. She didn't have to wait long.

"I think you and Clark could be the best reporter team the US has ever known." Perry announced proudly. "You two are unstoppable at the moment."

"Perry, there is something you should know. I will be taking some time off in about six months and I don't know how long I will be off."

Perry's face showed concern until he suddenly realised what she was implying. "You are having a baby, aren't you?"

Clark smiled. "Yes, we are."

"That's great." Perry replied. "You two will make great parents. When's it due exactly."

"Some time at the end of November. We go for a scan next week to find out." Lois said hoping the pregnancy would follow a human pattern.

"So, no more dangerous assignments for you then, Lois." Martha added.

Clark nodded in agreement. Lois smiled. "Guess not!"

After dinner, Lois excused herself. "I'm tired. If you don't mind I'm going to turn in."

Clark grinned. "I am going to bed too. See you in the morning..." He hoped he could make Lois forget about all mention of toys tonight."

When they got in the room, Lois turned to Clark. "I hope you didn't mind me telling Perry."

"Lo, it's your body and you know when is best." He walked up behind her and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Clark, I'm not in the mood." Lois stated, turning the tables.

"Ok, Lois. I'll see you in the morning."

"The Adult Toy Co. opens at 9am so you don't want to sleep in too long."

"You're serious about that!" Clark sounded nervous.

"Of course, you promised."

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" he gulped.

"Clark, I am sure the words you used were 'I'll go and buy you a sex toy.'"

"So you're not coming?"

"No, I'm not. I love a surprise, don't disappoint me.."

This was going to be harder than saving lives on a daily basis. He had never been in one of these shops and did not know what to expect.

Next morning Lois drove him to the shop and dropped him off. "I'm just popping in to see Chloe, I'll pop back in an hour."

"An hour, how long do you think it will take me,"

"Knowing you Clark, it will take you an hour to work up the courage to buy something."

He knew she was probably right.

Clark looked at the shop. The boarded up windows of the shops and offices nearby did not exactly make this the most inviting place to visit. Clark wondered if this is where Lois had got those maid and amazon princess costumes from.

He loved her playing dress ups but she had tried to get him to dress up but he refused point blank much to her continual annoyance.

He had always thought their love life was fine but he knew he still had a long way to go to lose all his inhibitions. Maybe this was his chance. He took a deep breath and decided to go into the shop with an open mind.

He was amazed when he entered. Instead of the dirty, seedy shop he expected to see, it was a massive superstore of adult paraphernalia. He had no idea what he was looking for, even though Lois had gave him a few ideas. He walked around the shop. He could not believe some of the things people had thought of and was beginning to think he had had too much of a sheltered upbringing.

He finally came to the battery powered appliances. He was in awe of all the different designs, shapes and colors. He looked at some of them and could not work out how they were supposed to be used then he realised he was probably better off not knowing. Some actually looked like implements of torture rather than pleasure.

He looked at his watch and realised it was almost time to meet Lois. He finally settled on one called the 'Big Boy Deluxe'. It seemed to be multifunctional and as Lois always joked 'size does matter', it seemed the best choice.

On his way to the counter he noticed a few leather outfits that Lois would look good in so he bought those as well. He thought he would be embarrassed but actually felt like asking Lois if they could visit together sometime.

Lois was grinning when he came out. She was convinced that he would have not brought anything and was surprised when he came out with three large bags.

"My god, Clark, have you brought the entire shop?"

"No, just got carried away." Clark laughed.

"Let's see then." Lois grabbed for one of the bags only to have it snatched away from her grasp.

"No, you'll just have to wait until we get home..." Clark said with a smile.

Lois was actually feeling very excited about getting back home so she could see what Clark had bought for her. She had no doubt it would not be anything too risqué, he would have played it safe.

"So let's have a look?" Lois asked, snatching the bags off him as they walked into the apartment.

She opened the first bag to find a nurse's outfit. She shot Clark a look of surprise. He had gone bright red. She opened the second bag to find a rather kinky nun's outfit.

"So you like it when I dress up?" Lois asked seductively.

He was about to ask her to try an outfit on when she went to open the last bag and her eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"Clark, what a choice! I have heard fab things about these ones." She went up and kissed him.

He tried to turn the kiss into a more passionate one, but she walked away. "I won't have to bother you anymore now I have my new toy."

"But Lois..." Clark was about to protest but to his amazement Lois walked out of the room.

He tried again to instigate something with Lois when they headed to bed but she said the pregnancy was making her so tired. He kissed her goodnight. Even if she wanted to remain celibate the whole pregnancy he would have accepted it, well that was until he woke up to the sound of Lois giving out little moans. He would have put it down to an erotic dream if these moans had not been accompanied by the most annoying buzzing sound.

"Lois, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Shut up, Clark..." she snapped back, obviously caught up with her new toy.

"That is the most annoying buzzing sound." Clark replied.

"Well, if you feel that way, I will go and take Vince into the spare room."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing, she actually had a name for it. Lois got up and went into the spare bedroom.

With his superhearing, the buzzing did not go away, so he lay awake for over an hour and realised he was actually starting to get jealous of a toy.

Lois lay in bed next door to Clark. The buzzing was doing her head in as well, but she needed to convince her husband that 'Vince' was her new obsession. She had no interest in actually using it, but it was helping wind Clark up and pay him back for his rejection.

Next morning, Lois walked past Clark in bed and headed into the shower.

"Lois, do you want some company?" He asked hopefully.

"No need Clark. It was so nice of you to consider every eventuality and buy me a waterproof model."

Clark sighed and lay back down in bed. What had he done? He had never missed sex until he met Lois and this was going to be the death of him.

The drought went on until the Monday when Lois and Clark went to their usual coffee shop. "Wanna latte, Lo?"

"No, a mineral water will be fine. I don't want the baby turning into a caffeine fiend." Lois smiled.

Clark smiled. "I'm glad you seem a little more cheery today."

"Well, I think we can thank 'Vince' for that. He is all the fun without the attitude."

"What attitude?" Clark asked defensively.

"Clark, I am not upset by your rejection the other day, in fact it made me realise that I was being unfair and too demanding." Lois lied.

"Look Lo, I was just tired yesterday."

"You're superhuman, you don't get tired." Lois answered back, enjoying this little spat.

"Sometimes I do. I just didn't feel like it at the farm."

"Well, that's fair enough. I having been thinking about this and I think we should be celibate for a while. You know with all these pregnancy hormones flying around."

"Ok , Lois, if that's what you think." He tried not to sound devastated.

Lois and Clark had a busy day chasing leads and writing stories. Ever since they had moved up from the basement to the top floor, life had changed.

Suddenly when they were in the middle of work when an announced went over the Planet's PA system.

"Please leave the building by the nearest exit. There is a suspected bomb in the building." The voice announced.

Lois and Clark followed the throngs of workers down to the fire exits. Clark was just about to return into the building to see if he could find the bomb.

Perry approached the gathered crowd. "It is a false alarm. The package has made checked out by the bomb squad. It was not a bomb!"

Perry was glaring at Lois. "Lane, a word please in my office."

"He sounds upset, I will come with you." Clark said.

"Ok." Lois replied and they headed into his office and shut the door.

"What's this about?" Lois asked.

"Lois, next time you want to bring your 'toys' into work, will you please ensure it is switched off."

Lois was confused. "What toy?"

"An employee heard a buzzing noise coming from your locker. He thought it may be a bomb considering the recent terrorist threats against the paper."

"Stop there!" Lois was bright red.

Clark was still none the wiser. "What was it then?"

Perry looked at Clark. "Why not ask your wife? I think that sort of thing would be better left to the privacy of your own home."

Clark realised what Lois had done. "You brought it in to work." He glared at his wife in amazement.

Her plan to wind him up at work had backfired...


	3. Chapter 3

The news soon travelled around the office about what the suspect bomb actually was and more importantly who it belonged to.

Lois was so embarrassed and did not know where to look. Everyone was whispering as she passed. She noticed the two office gossips – Brenda and Marjorie were having an in depth conversation, no doubt about her. She tried to tune into what they were saying and was amazed when she could hear everything from the other side of the office.

"Obviously Clark is not as good as he looks, if you know what I mean." Brenda giggled.

"Or maybe he can't keep up with her demands. She must be desperate to bring one of those things in." Marjorie replied.

Lois walked over, "Jealous are we? At least I have a man..."

The two ladies just stood there and with their mouths gaping open in shock. "How did you hear?"

Lois smirked. "That's not important but don't you think it is about time you concentrated on your love life rather than mine."

Lois went to look for Clark who had disappeared on a job. He texted her to say he would meet her back home. It was a very abrupt message, he was obviously devastated and embarrassed. She would have to do some major grovelling.

Finally Lois summoned up the courage to go home. She went into the apartment, but all was quiet. Maybe Clark was out on another job.

"Clark, are you here?"

"I am in the bedroom." Clark shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Clark, we need to talk. Can I explain?" Lois asked, through the door.

"Lois, if you wanna talk, you will have to come in here."

Lois pushed the door and was amazed to see the room in darkness. "Is the bulb broken or something?"

"No, can you come over here please." Clark demanded.

"Look, let me explain before we have a row."

"I don't want explanations...I want you." She felt a hand starting to undo her blouse.

Lois put her arms around Clark to reciprocate on the undressing but she did not recognise the clothes.

"Clark, what are you wearing?" Lois bent over and turned on the bedside lamp.

She could not believe what Clark had on. He was dressed in a kinky leather outfit complete with handcuffs and whip.

"What the hell?"

"Lois, shut up..."

The next morning they both woke up after their marathon six hour session.

"Morning, Lo. Sleep well."

"You better believe it." Lois smiled, with a satisfied look on her face. "Clark, I'm sorry I brought that thing into the office. It was never a replacement for you. I was just trying to pay back for your refusal the other night. I will throw it out."

Clark flashed Lois one of his grins, "Lo, don't. I think we could have some use for it. To be honest, that visit to the adult store has opened my eyes to all sorts of possibilities. I have even joined the members club. Where do you think I got all my gear from..."

Lois stared at him in disbelief. "Well I never thought you would ever join in that type of thing."

"I am just full of surprises. I am willing to give anything a try on one condition."

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"Nothing ends up on Youtube.." he laughed.

14 April 2012 – week 8

The gossip soon died down at work. Lois was still overwhelmed by morning sickness and raging hormones. Clark soon got used to Lois's demands and decided complaining wasn't advisable because her mood swings were still coming out of the blue.

At eight weeks, Emil arranged for Lois to go for a dating and viability scan at Watchtower. Oliver had kitted out an area for Lois to use during her pregnancy. It had all the latest scanning equipment and blood lab. This reassured Clark and her, but Emil's continuing lack of confidence when asking advice about the pregnancy was still a concern.

Lois and Clark arrived early, but wish they hadn't...

"Oliver, did this machine not come with instructions?" Emil was so stressed he had not realised that the couple had arrived.

"Emil, you're the doctor. You chose it the machine, surely you can work out how it operates." Oliver replied calmly.

"Exactly Oliver, I'm a doctor, not a technician." Emil snapped.

"Are we interrupting something?" Clark piped up to announce their presence.

Emil just looked at them. "You're early. It may take a while for me to be ready."

"In other words Emil you don't have a clue what you are doing.." Lois offered sarcastically.

Half an hour later, the machine was finally switched on. To make Lois' confidence dip lower, if indeed that was possible, he had spent ages trying to download the instructions from the internet.

"Ok, Lois. Jump on the bed and we will get started." Emil tried to boost her confidence by sounding enthusiastic but it wasn't working.

"Let's see what this little fella is up to.." Emil smiled.

Lois took a gulp and waited to finally see the little being that was causing her morning sickness...

Lois felt the probe travelling across her stomach. Clark was holding her hand tightly, his heightened state of anxiety evident from the way he was squeezing it.

"Ease up there Smallville. I need both hands to look after the baby when it comes." Lois smiled at him.

They both looked up at the screen and then looked at Emil for any sign of anything being out of the ordinary. They were reading every non verbal signal that his body was giving off.

Emil's face changed. "Oh my...it looks like you're having twins."

Clark looked at Emil then back at his wife. "There's two of them..."

"Look there is one foetus and then if you look down a second..." Emil paused and looked puzzled. "No, wait a minute...that's a bladder."

Lois glared at Emil. "Right, I've had enough. We're getting a second opinion."

"Lois, I was only kidding. There is only one. I am not incompetent." Emil burst into laughter, but began to wish he hadn't when he saw Lois's hand travelling extremely fast towards his face.

She had only meant to slap him, but next thing she knew she could see Emil flying through the air as he hit the far wall with a loud thud.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark panicked.

"I only meant to slug him. I forgot I am having these powers."

"What powers? I thought you only had heat vision and x-ray." Clark questioned her.

"No, I have superspeed, superhearing and now strength." Lois said coyly.

"And you didn't think to tell me."

"You would only worry." Lois smiled, trying to placate him.

They were interrupted by a moan coming from behind them. Clark remembered that Emil was lying in a heap in the corner. He went over to check that he was ok.

"Emil, can you get up? Are you hurt?"

The doctor staggered to his feet with a helping hand from Clark. "I'll be fine. I was only trying to lighten the mood. I could see how anxious you were."

Clark indicated to Lois that she had to apologise to Emil. "Lois, what do you need to say to him."

"Why should I?" she huffed like an impetulant child.

Clark walked over to Lois. "Because he is trying to help us. We have been through this before about why we can't get a new doctor."

Reluctantly Lois announced. "Sorry doc, but please don't wind me up like that again."

Emil looked at her warily. "It's ok... do you want me to continue. No funny business I promise."

He placed the probe back on her skin. "Look there is your baby. It is only about 5mm in length."

Lois looked up at Clark. He had a tear in his eye, making her heart melt. Even more surprising was the look of awe and wonder on Emil's face. He was just like a new child on Christmas morning waiting to open their presents.

She suddenly realised, that although Emil did not know much about pregnancy, he cared about this baby and would do everything to make things as easy as possible for her.

Emil printed off some photos for them to take home. "There will be much more to see if we scan in a few more weeks. From what I can see the baby measurements match that of a human foetus and it has a good strong heartbeat."

Lois gave Emil a conciliatory smile. "I am sorry that I have been unreasonable and I know you are trying your best." She kissed him on the cheek as she climbed off the bed.

"Lois, it's my pleasure." He said as he went bright red from embarrassment.

Clark and Lois headed back to the Planet to catch up with work.

Perry saw them entering the office. "Lane, Kent...where have you been? You better have an explanation."

They went into the Chief's office. "Come on then." He asked again.

Lois piped up. "I have been for a scan this morning."

"That's fine but I need you to fill in this form about your doctor and hospital so I can put a claim in for you to get paid leave." Perry smiled, as he handed the form to a very puzzled looking Clark and Lois.

"It's alright, Perry. I will just use up some of my holiday leave." Lois countered.

"Don't be silly. You might as well get paid for it, all other pregnant workers at the Planet do. Look, what is the name of your obs/gyn? I will complete it now."

Clark said the first thing that came into his head. "It's a bit complicated, we are not going through the normal pregnancy channels and are going through an alternative homeopathic doctor."

Perry looked concerned. "I never thought you two were into that sort of stuff, but the doctor must still be a specialist in maternity surely?"

"No, he's not." Lois snapped. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Perry looked surprised. "No, I just worry about your well being."

"Well, don't bother. I'll worry enough for the both of us" Lois said as she stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her. Unfortunately she was still not in control of her new powers and the door flew off.

Perry picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Phil, can you get up here now. Your men obviously didn't fix my office door properly. It has just dropped off."

"Clark, did I say something to upset Lois?" Perry asked, as he hung up.

"No, chief. She is just a bit touchy at the minute with the pregnancy and everything. Could you just take it off her annual leave."

"I shouldn't interfere but I would say Lois is not very happy with the medical arrangements. Was it your idea to get involved in this mumbo jumbo alternative medicine crap?"

"Chief, can we just leave it? It's complicated." Clark explained as he headed off to see if Lois was ok...

April 27th 2012 – Week 10

Over the next few weeks, Lois mood swing started to wane a little. Her fuse was a little longer and she had learnt to control her powers better.

She no longer shuddered in fear when she went to see Emil. He was such an attentive doctor and his knowledge was continually improving, and most important of all he had learnt not to make wisecracks around the hormonally driven Lois.

Things were generally looking up by week ten, well that was until Lois woke up one morning to see Clark staring at her in horror.

She jumped up in a panic. "What is it? Have I grown another head or something?"

Clark looked at her. "Lo, I think you should take a look in the mirror."

Groggily Lois headed towards the bathroom, then Clark heard a blood curdling scream. "My god, what has happened. My face looks like the Grand Canyon. I have not had this many pimples since I was 14."

Clark followed her. "Lois, it will just be another side effect of pregnancy."

"I am starting to think that pregnancy stinks." Lois exclaimed.

"I have heard it gets better after the first trimester. Only 2 weeks to go."

Lois smiled. "Don't tell me that Emil has lent you one of his books. You seem to be a pregnancy guru all of a sudden."

"No, I have been reading up on the net. Better to be prepared. Your face is not the only thing that has changed in the past few weeks, not that I am complaining."

Lois did not even need to ask what he meant. His look said it all. He was commenting about her ever increasing cleavage.

"Do you want a closer look?" Lois asked as she started to take her top off.

Clark just laughed and lifted her on to the bed.

Later they headed into work, always making sure they were on time lately. The last thing they needed was Perry asking more questions. Martha had told them that Perry had not mentioned anything much to her.

"Lois, how are you feeling today?" Perry asked as he passed her desk.

"Look Perry, just come out and say it, about the spots I mean. It's not like I haven't noticed." Lois remarked.

"I am not asking for that reason. I was just a bit concerned about your mental state a few weeks ago."  
"I'm fine now. It was just all those pregnancy hormones flying around, nothing exciting. They are started to calm down."

"Well thank goodness for that." Perry smiled. "I can do without any other doors being falling off around here."

"You got it fixed didn't you?"

"That's the strange thing, Lois. The handyman came up and swore on his life that there is no way that door's hinges were loose." Perry explained.

Lois was just about to offer an excuse when Jimmy walked over and replied. "Chief I need to come clean. I opened the door too fast the other day and it must have stretched the hinges."

"Oh, I see. Can you be more careful next time Olsen." Perry said and walked off to his office.

Once he was out of earshot, Lois looked at Jimmy. "Thanks for that. It seems that I have got some of Clark's powers as a result of this pregnancy. I am trying to control them, but I am just a novice at the moment."

Jimmy smiled. "No problem Lois. I bet they do have their advantages though."

"Yeah, I suppose they do. I can hear all the latest office gossip from the basement, but of course you know me, I would not listen in on other people's conversations."

Lois spent the morning in the office. Clark had gone out on a story. He insisted that Lois was taken off all the dangerous stories by Perry. Of course Lois was not supposed have known all this but she listened into Clark and Perry's conversation last week. She had told Clark that she knew but she did not lose her temper with him because she knew his heart was in the right place.

At 12pm Chloe came into the office to surprise Lois and take her to lunch. She had been out of town for a few weeks on Justice League business. Although Lois had missed her, the fact Jimmy had been pining constantly for his wife made her miss her cousin more.

"Hi Lo. Ready for lunch and I am not taking no for an answer." Chloe announced as she grabbed Lois's coat and gave it to her.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a new Italian's downtown that has a lunchtime special."

They walked to the cafe. Chloe was so excited about being an aunt but she had some exciting news to break to Lois. They took their seat and a waiter arrived.

"What can I get you, ladies?" he asked in a false Italian accent.

Lois suddenly had an urge for a pizza. "Can I have a pizza with strawberries and ice cream on."

The waiter looked puzzled. "What would you like on your pizza?"

"The strawberries and ice cream." Lois said as though it was normal.

"You're serious?" his shock giving away his American accent.

"Yeah, she is." Chloe interrupted. "She's pregnant, its just one of her cravings. Could you humour her?"

The waiter nodded and skulked off with a smile on his face.

"So Chloe, what's with the surprise lunch. Spill the news. I can tell when you are hiding something."

"Ok then, here goes...I pregnant too..."

Lois started to scream with excitement.

"How far along are you?" Lois asked, desperate for info.

"About eight weeks – only two weeks behind you. We have a scan in a few weeks to confirm."

Lois was thrilled. "Looks like we are going to be moms and aunties at the same time."


	4. Chapter 4

That night was the weekly night out for the boys. Clark and Jimmy had always been friends but ever since he found out his secret, they had become closer. Oliver and some of the other justice team members joined them when their missions allowed, but this night it was just the two of them.

"So Jimmy, I heard you covered for Lois today. Thanks for that. These super powers are getting hard to keep a lid on." Clark said as he sipped on his beer.

"C.K, I thought you were an expert on that, after all you kept your secret for years." Jimmy suggested.

"It is a different proposition when the person with the powers is at the mercy of her 'out of control' hormones."

"I know these hormones are a nightmare. I can only imagine what it is like with powers. I thought you were exaggerating about how badly affected Lois was but I can sympathise now. Chloe is terrible at the moment."

Clark looked at Jimmy, realising what he was implying. "You and Chloe are..."

Jimmy nodded. "We are expecting a baby in December."

Clark patted his friend on the back. "That's great, Jimmy. Maybe we should set up a 'hormonally battered husband's club' or even better we could up our weekly night out to every night."

"Not a good plan, CK. I value my life."

"Don't worry, it does get better by 12 weeks. Lois's moods have subsided over the past week or so. Hopefully it will stay that way." Clark smiled.

"I will be counting down the next four weeks then."

"So was this baby planned?" Clark asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, we've been trying for a few months but we didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't happen. We weren't sure how all that meteor powers and Brainiac infection had affected her."

"I'm sorry about all that Brainiac stuff. That was all my fault."

"CK, Chloe did all that stuff because she knew you were destined for great things. You never have to apologise for it. Even if you had tried to stop her, she would not have listened to a word you were saying. You know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah, I do and it must run in the family because Lois will not give up on her obsession about me wearing that horrible red and blue lycra contraption that my mom gave me."

"So you're going to be the Blur for the time being." Jimmy laughed.

"I keep telling her I'm shy and that no one will fall for the glasses disguise, but it is her mission in life to get me in the suit."

"Have you ever thought she might like you in tight lycra." Jimmy was almost hysterical.

Clark blushed. "I already know how much she likes me in it."

"When have you worn it?"

"Jimmy, do I really need to answer that?" Clark's look said it all.

"Actually on second thoughts, I would prefer if you didn't answer it."

"I prefer hiding in the shadows, gives me an air of mystery, don't you think." Clark suggested.

"Suppose so." Jimmy commented, not convinced staying in hiding was such a good idea.

Meanwhile Lois was at the farm with Martha having dinner as she often did when Clark was out with Jimmy.

Martha was thrilled that her and her daughter in law were so close, and was so excited about the arrival of a baby Kent. They sat down to dinner.

"So Lois, how are you feeling now?" Martha asked.

"I'm finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel, but I am worried now about Perry." Lois explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Martha, how serious are you about Perry, if you don't mind me asking."

Martha blushed. "I really like him. He isn't Jonathan but I now know Perry is not a threat to my memories of him."

"Jonathan would want you to be happy." Lois had a big tear in her eye.

"I know that and I was thinking of asking Perry to move in to the farm every weekend. I know he stays over most weekends anyway but I want to make it more official. How do you think Clark would take it?"

"Martha, he likes Perry. He misses his dad like crazy but his foremost concern is for your happiness." Lois held Martha's hand.

Lois continued. "Perry is a great guy. He is a bit of a dragon boss but he is so passionate about the Planet."

"I know. He actually told me the other day that he thinks of you and Clark as the children he never had, not that he will ever admit that to you two. He always goes on about the importance of keeping up the professional boundaries."

"I can see why, otherwise Clark and I could take liberties...Anyway I wanted to run something past you." Lois said.

Martha nodded to show she was listening.

"I think we should tell Perry about Clark being the Blur." Lois smiled.

Martha looked at Lois. "I agree with you but it is Clark that would have to make that decision ultimately. What does he say?"

Lois looked guilty. "I have not told him yet. I wanted to ask your opinion first. You know Perry better than anyone."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Lois asked.

"Let's find out." Martha got up and headed to the door.

"SURPRISE!" the two familiar faces shouted in unison.

"Sam, Lucy...come in." Martha said loudly attracting the attention of Lois who was in the kitchen.

"It's good to see you Martha. It's been too long." Sam kissed her cheek, as did Lucy.

Although she did not see Lois's father very often, Martha had become quite close friends with him when he was visiting Smallville for his daughter's wedding. Lois had put so much behind her in the days leading up to the wedding but there was still some unspoken tension existing between father and daughter.

"Dad, Luce.." Lois ran to hug them. She had missed them. They went through to the kitchen.

"We tried your apartment but we figured you would be back in Smallville. Lucy told me you often spend time with Martha." Sam explained.

"Yeah I stay over sometimes if Clark is going out."

"Where are you staying? I assume you are staying over." Martha enquired.

"We will probably drive back to Metropolis and book into a hotel there." Sam remarked.

"Nonsense..." Martha replied. "Let me help you get your stuff out of the car. We have an extra bedroom now so Lucy can share with Lois and you can have the second guest room."

"That's very kind of you. We accept..."

Martha went out to the car leaving Lois and her sister. Once their dad was out of sight, Lucy hugged her sister. "I was over the moon when I received your text about the baby. I have been trying to get dad to visit for a few weeks. I am a little poor at the moment living on a student grant so I needed him to pay for it."

"Does he know yet?" Lois asked.

"I have not told him but it is pretty obvious. You are starting to show, not so much in your stomach but definitely those." Lucy looked at her cleavage.

"Tell me about it. I have gone up two sizes in a month."

"Guess Clark is not complaining." Lucy laughed. Lois joined in.

"What's so funny!" her father asked as he came in the door with Martha and the suitcases.

"Nothing dad.." Lucy announced. "Just a private joke!"

"Sam, please sit down and have some lasagne. I always make too much. Bad habit from the days when Jonathan and Clark were living here."

"You're too kind." Sam replied politely.

They sat down and tucked in to their meals. Lois noticed that her dad was distracted and kept staring at her. He had obviously noticed.

"So Lois, how is life treating you and Clark?" Sam asked.

"Great, couldn't be happier. "

"I see things are changing with you." Sam asked trying to broach the subject of Lois's obvious news.

"Yeah, you've noticed."

"I couldn't help but notice really." Her dad said in an odd tone, almost sounding displeased.

"Is it that obvious? So are you pleased?" Lois asked hopefully. Even after all the years of bitterness with her father, she still liked to have his approval.

"I'm a shocked. I never thought you were the type." Her dad announced. Lucy was giving Martha a puzzled look across the table.

"I have always wanted this. Clark has as well."

"I bet. Did Clark push you into this, Lo?" her dad continued his onslaught.

"No of course not, we didn't expect it to happen so early but we are thrilled it has." Lois announced.

"Come on, Lo. Don't play all innocent, this must have been planned all along. This kinda thing does not just happen."

"What are you saying? You sound almost disappointed."

"I am disappointed. I thought I taught you to be happy with what you had. Why do you go and make things more complicated."

"Sam, I think you are being a bit unfair on Lois." Martha suggested.

"Martha, I surprised you went along with this. I am starting to wish that I had not left my daughter with you after all." Sam said.

Lois burst into tears and ran away as fast as she could. She needed to see Clark. She thought she had sorted all this with her father, but everything had just boiled over again. Why couldn't he be happy that he was going to be a grandfather?

Lois found Clark at the bar where he usually was with Jimmy.

Clark jumped up with shock seeing his wife in such a state. "Lo, what's up. Is something wrong? Is the baby ok?" All sorts of things were running through his head.

"No, the baby is fine. My dad is here and he is so unhappy about the pregnancy."  
"What did he say?" Clark asked.

"He said he was disappointed in me and that he never thought I would do it." Lois explained.

Clark hugged her. "It's ok, Lo. We'll get through this. I will go and talk to him. Where is he now?"

"He's at the farm." Lois said tearfully.

"Let's go back. Just tell him I have been dropped off by Jimmy to surprise you and that I saw you leaving the house upset. I will take him in the barn for a talk. He is not going to speak to you like that, Lo."

Clark and Lois sped back to the farm...

Lois composed herself and walked into the farmhouse, past her father without looking at him and then went upstairs.

Clark followed her but stopped in front of his father in law. "Sam, a word in the barn please..." he demanded.

Sam was a little shocked at Clark's tone and it only made his anger worse. "My pleasure, Clark. I need to talk to you too."

The men walked out in silence and went up to the loft. Clark turned around and started his barrage.

"Sam, where do you get off talking to my wife like that?" Clark asked.

"She is my daughter and I have a right to comment on her life if I don't agree on something."

"She is 27 years old. Don't you think she is old enough to make her own decisions."

"Not when she makes poor and irresponsible choices and I bet you just encouraged her. I don't believe she would have gone and done this without you pushing her."

Clark was red. "It is one of the most natural things in the world and most women want to be in Lois's position."

"You must know some dodgy women." Sam fired back. "Why go and add plastic to your body. I will never understand the need for plastic surgery. You should be..."

Clark looked at him in shock and interrupted. "Sam, what exactly do you think Lois has had done."

"A boob job, I'm not stupid."

Clark's expression changed and he creased up with laughter. "Now I get it..."

"What's so funny? This is a serious matter."

"Lois has not had plastic surgery and if she ever wanted it I would try and discourage her." Clark giggled.

"I can see that she has changed. How else can you explain it?"

"It's called pregnancy." Clark announced.

Sam's mouth dropped, he began to get flustered as the news sank in. "Oh goodness, I have to go and apologise...this means I'm going to be a grandfather." His face lit up.

"Yes, in about 7 months I believe, end of November sometime."

"I have to go and do some major grovelling."

Lois was watching out the window when she saw Clark and her dad appear from the barn. They were laughing and carrying on.

Clark has obviously chickened out of telling him off. Lois was so mad, she stomped out of the door.

"Right Clark if you can't give him a piece of your mind, I will."

Clark put his arm out to stop Lois moving towards her father. "Lois, stop. You don't understand."

Without thinking, she pushed Clark away. He ended up on the ground from the force of the push. He got up quickly. "Lo, he thought you have had a boob job."

Lois stopped in her tracks. Clark and Sam waited for a reaction and it soon came. Lois burst into tears from all the laughing.

"Dad, it is funny you were thinking about that because I was thinking of getting a breast enlargement after the birth." She smiled.

Sam looked seriously but then could tell Lois was kidding him. They all went into the house to tell Lucy and Martha about the misunderstanding...

They all sat down to dinner, but in the middle of it, Clark got a call on his cell.

"Calm down, Jimmy. I'm on my way." Clark looked at Lois with a puzzled look.

"Yes I will bring some." Clark ended the conversation and whispered under his breath so Lois could hear what was happening. She smirked.

"Look, if you'll excuse me something has cropped up with Chloe and Jimmy at the Talon, I will pop over and see what I can do."

Lucy jumped up too. "Great I can get to see Chloe. I haven't seen her in ages."

"Not a good idea, Lucy. Can you leave it until tomorrow."

"No, I'm coming." Lucy ordered.

Sam laughed. "You should know by now that you can't say no to a Lane. You certainly didn't say no to Lois."

Clark knew he would have to take the truck as Lucy was not going to take no for an answer. Lois went along as well. Jimmy would kill him for bringing an entourage.

On the way, Lucy tried to find out what was going on.

Clark knew it had to pre warn Lucy. "Look...Jimmy is locked out of the apartment and he has no clothes on."

Lucy laughed. "What? Where's Chloe?"

"She is refusing to let him in. They have had an argument." Lois finished the story.

They arrived to a packed Talon. There was a hen party on, and it seemed to be getting a bit wild with crazy drunk women.

All they could hear was chants of 'drop, drop, drop..." and then comments like. "I have never seen a shy stripper before." and "We need to get our money back."

Clark pushed through the crowds to see an embarrassed Jimmy with a small towel wrapped around his waist. He kept trying to hold it on but the women were trying to pull it off. Then they saw Clark and their focus moved to him. He panicked and grabbed Jimmy and ran up the stairs to the apartment much to the dismay of the hoards of rampant women.

Then they heard cheers and looked down to see a muscular man had arrived dressed as a sailor.

Clark did not wait for Chloe to open the door and forced it open. Minutes later Lucy and Lois followed into the apartment...

What the hell...


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe could not believe when the door burst open and Lois, Lucy, Clark and Jimmy all burst through the door. She was carrying her new life like toy into the bedroom.

Lois screamed. "Chloe, what the hell is that?"

"I'm so jealous Chloe." Lucy exclaimed. "Is that the construction man doll with the 10 inch..."

Jimmy silenced her. "Lucy hush up. That's too much information." He looked at Chloe who was wanting the ground to open up and swallow her up.

"Ever heard of privacy, guys" Chloe snapped as she went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Clark ushered Lois and her sister towards the door whilst patting Jimmy on the back. "I think we should be going down...good luck Jimmy."

Jimmy shut the door and heard the fits of laughter from everyone outside the door. He knew he had to do some major work on Chloe to get back in her good books.

Lucy was still laughing in the truck. "You know I tried to get hold of one of those but they are sold everywhere. Chloe must have some great connections in the shady underworld of adult toys."

Lois saw her chance to make Clark even more embarrassed than he already looked.

"Clark, do you know how she got one. After all you are a platinum member of the Adult Toy co."

Lucy stared at Clark and then at her sister. "Are you for real? You don't look the type Clark." she laughed.

8th May 2012 – week 12

Lois had been on a high for the past few weeks and was starting to feel well again. Her visit from Lucy and her father had gone better than she ever imagined, once they had got the misunderstanding out of the way. Everyone else seemed happy.

Jimmy and Chloe had made up the next day after her attempted escapade with the 'Blow up Ken Doll' as Lois liked to call it. Clark thought that Jimmy had suffered more from Chloe's mood swings than he had from Lois.

Perry was officially moving into the farm on weekends much to his mom's excitement. Clark had been a bit hesitant about the move but knew he had to let go of the ghost of his father to help his mom move forward with her life.

She had loved Jonathan more than life itself but he was long gone and nothing was going to make him come back. Perry was a good guy who treated his mom with nothing but respect.

This weekend was the date for their scan with Emil. They turned up at Watchtower to be greeted by a much more confident looking Emil.

"Hi guys, are you doing ok?"

Lois smiled. "I'm feeling very well Emil and I would like to apologise for all the angst I have laid on you. Now tell me have you been studying more." She laughed.

"Actually yes. I know much more than I did three weeks ago. I even know how babies are made now." He laughed.

"Now Lois." Emil said in his professional voice. "I would normally do blood tests at this point but that is not going to happen as your skin is no doubt impervious to any type of needle device."

"Yeah, afraid so.." Lois replied.

"Jump on the bed then, Lois. We will see what is happening?

"When can we find out what we are having?" Clark asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Emil replied. "In about six weeks."

"The foetus is growing in length much more quickly by now it is about eight cm long and weighs about 60 grams. You can see its left hand pointing towards the scanner, its fat stomach, its nose, and its curled up legs." Emil explained as he pointed everything out.

"You make our baby sound attractive, less of the fat please." Lois joked.

Emil moved the probe so they could hear the baby's heart rate. "It's going at about 150 beats per minute. Everything looks normal but I need to take some measurements. It will take about five minutes and I need to concentrate so I won't be talking. I will print some photos off when I am finished."

Emil finished up and handed the pictures to a relieved Lois and Clark. "Everything looks great, no major differences between the foetus and what I would expect of a human one at this stage in pregnancy. Except for the 24 toes and the two purple antennae on its head."

Lois took a pretend swing at Emil, who ducked as an automatic response and then Lois laughed out aloud.

"You know what Emil ... you actually make the pregnancy more interesting." Lois smiled.

Emil looked at the relieved couple. "Oliver is buying a new 4d scanner next week so we will have an excellent look at the baby and what gender it is, if you want to know."

"I don't." Lois said outright. I want it to be a surprise.

Clark looked disappointed, "Can we discuss this?"

"Ok, if we must." Lois replied sarcastically. "But it is my body so I will make the decision."

On the walk home, Clark put his arm around Lois. "Lo, are you sure I can't convince you to find out whether it is a boy or a girl. It makes choosing names and clothes before the birth much easier."

"I am happy for you to know but I don't want to. And let's face it, you are an expert at keeping secrets." She said cattily but she was joking.

"Oh, get a saucer of milk for the lady." Clark replied. "That's a great idea Lois but I bet you will want me to tell you what we are having after I find out."

"I bet.." she said, extending her hand to shake on the deal.

This pregnancy was turning out to be fun and a challenge at the same time...

Week 14 – 22nd May 2012

"I can't believe you don't want to know. Jimmy and me will be knocking down the door of the obstetrician in about 8 weeks to find out what we are having." Chloe announced as she enjoyed coffee with her cousin.

They had always been close but since they found themselves to be pregnant at the same time, they had reached a new level of closeness.

"Clark keeps trying to talk me round but it's not working. He will be finding out but if he tells me I will make him pay." Lois smiled.

"You can't plan if you don't know." Chloe commented. "I mean you will have to buy neutral baby clothes because you cannot risk pink or blue."

"God, Chloe. That is so yesterday. We are going with an assortment of colors. In fact now you mention it, Walmart have a special on a red plaid and blue plaid baby gro." Lois burst out laughing.

Chloe laughed. "That's so funny. I am still betting that you give in the moment that Clark finds out."

"Wanna bet. Fifty dollars says I won't."

Chloe shook her hand. "You're on."

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the cafe window where they were sitting shattered, sending fragments into the street. Luckily no-one was walking past when it happened.

Lois was in shock, as were most of the people in the cafe, but when she turned to Chloe she was looking at her with a strange look of horror.

"Chloe, are you ok? Why are you looking at me that way." Lois asked.

"You just sneezed didn't you?" Chloe's look was one of panic.

"Yeah why. I think I have a cold."

"Oh no, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible before anyone gets hurt." Chloe got up and started to pull Lois out of the cafe.

Lois stopped, forcing Chloe to stop her march. "Chloe, what's wrong, it's just a cold. Does it matter if anyone else catches it."

"Lo, it is not the infection risk I am worried about, rather the consequences of another sneeze. Think back 6 years – you jogging down the road to the farm and a barn door landing next to you."

The realisation hit Lois like a sledgehammer. "Oh my god, let's get out of here."

"We need back up." Chloe said as she pressed her speed dial. "Clark, there's a problem with Lois, can you meet us..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt a gust of wind and turned around to see Clark with a worried look.

"What's up." Clark asked looking at his wife for signs of injury. "Are you ok? What happened to the window?"

"Clark, I'm fine but it appears I have a cold." Lois smiled.

Clark looked at Chloe who was thinking the same thing. "Lo, we need to get you somewhere safe. I have an idea. Chloe I will come back and explain."

He picked Lois up and started to run. She looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"To one of Oliver's private islands. We need to be away from everyone until your cold goes." Clark explained.

"Put me down Clark." Lois demanded. "All this running is making me sick. Let's fly."

"Lo, we can't fly. What happens if you sneeze mid-air on the plane."

Lois grinned. "I was going to leave out the plane part."

Lois picked up a puzzled looking Clark and with one leap launched them both into the sky. Minutes later they were touching down in the middle of the Pacific. She put her husband down on the sandy beach.

Clark almost fainted. "Lo, could you explain to me how long you have been flying."

"For a few weeks, I didn't want to tell you in case you got jealous since you haven't mastered flying yet."

Clark was a little annoyed. "You should have told me. I thought we agreed not to keep secrets."

"I did it for you." Lois was flashing her pathetic look at him. It worked every time, as he felt his anger dissipate.

"Ok, Lo. I am not mad."

Lois and Clark knew this place like the back of their hand, having spent their honeymoon here. It had been the only place where Clark could get away from things. Oliver had taste and the island had a lovely wooden house built right on the shore line. It was constantly stocked with supplies in case anyone wanted to use it.

"Lois, will you be ok here if I go back to Metropolis for a while to let a few people know what is happening. Hopefully we should only have to spend a few days here til you feel better."

Lois looked at Clark. "You know, sometime alone may not be such a bad thing."

Clark ran off back to the mainland.

First stop was to tell Ollie that they were using his getaway for a while and then he sped to see Chloe who had not moved from where they had left her. She had just finished being questioned by the police about what could have caused the window to shatter.

"Where is she?"

"In the middle of the Pacific at the moment. What did the police say about the incident." Clark asked.

"They have decided a passing truck threw up a stone which hit the window."

"Look Chloe, I will be back when Lois is better. Ollie is going to cover for a few days." Clark explained. "Now the hard part, asking Perry for some time off."

"Good luck with that one."

Clark arrived in the Bullpen to the sound of Perry's voice filling the room. He was not in a good mood going by the tone of his voice and the reaction of the staff.

He knocked on the door, which was opened by a nervous Jimmy. "CK, I wouldn't bother him now. He has just found out the Planet has been scooped by another paper on the Mayor story."

"I have to..." Clark gulped.

"Mr White, can we talk." Clark said as he shut the door behind him.

"Kent, this had better be important." Perry ranted.

"I need some time off. Lois is not well." Clark announced.

Perry's mood lightened. "Clark, what's wrong? Is it serious?

"It's a respiratory infection." Clark said trying to dramatise the seriousness of her cold.

"Oh no, does she have pneumonia? Is she in the hospital?" Perry started to look worried.

He hated to see Perry worry so he found himself telling the truth. "It's just a cold." He waited for the backlash to this announcement.

"Oh good, I was worried for a moment there. Take as long as you need. See you both when you get back. " Perry smiled.

Clark walked out the door of the office more worried and confused than he had been before he entered.

"Perry said that! What's up with him." Lois asked curiously.

"Who knows, we can find out when we get back." Clark went quiet as though he had something on his mind.

"I haven't sneezed anymore but feel full of cold. Emil said I might be susceptible to colds from carrying a baby with alien DNA." Lois explained.

"That's good!" Clark obviously wasn't listening.

"You aren't listening to a word I am saying are you?"

"That's nice." Clark commented.

Lois got up. "Right that's it. I've had enough. This ends right now. I can't take anymore of your moping. It is not my fault you can't fly."

Clark gave Lois his full attention. "I'm not blaming you."

Lois had an idea. "I will be back in a bit. I have somewhere I need to go. Don't worry I will not be near any people." She flew off before Clark could ask her what she was up to.

Lois arrived at the Fortress. She was in total awe of this magnificent structure. Her Kryptonian father in law had no doubt done battle with some major nemesis before Krypton was destroyed but he had never met a hormonally driven Lois Lane. She would not be leaving the Fortress until she had the answers she was looking for.

"Jor-el. I need to talk to you." She shouted to get his attention.

"Welcome Lois, it is always a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure." Jor-el replied stiffly.  
Lois was convinced that Jor-el had downloaded the full etiquette code into this AI when he created it. He always spoke so formally.

"I need to know why Clark is not flying yet?"

"Only he holds the key to why he cannot fly." Jor-el announced.

"What is the key?"

"Tell Kal-el to look into his heart and he will know."

"Look Jor-el, cut the crap for once. You have been telling your son that for the past three years and he is no closer to flying. Kara can fly, the Kandorians could fly and hell even I can fly now. Just gave me a simple answer to my question."

"Kal-el has convinced himself he cannot fly. All he needs is to let go of his preconceptions and fly. It's that easy."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for being straightforward with me for a change, Jor-el." Lois said remembering all the arguments she had had with Jor-el over the past few years since she found out Clark's secret. Clark would never really confront his father, so that is where Lois came into her element.

Lois was about to leave when Jor-el voice filled the Fortress. "Thank you for being there for my son and helping him to achieve his destiny. I know your daughter will be in good hands."

She stopped, not believing what she was hearing. "Did you say I am having a daughter, how do you know?"

"I can see that the baby you are carrying is healthy girl." Jor-el explained.

Lois walked out the Fortress, slightly peeved that the sex of the baby was out in the open but she started to tear up at the thought of having a little girl. She had secretly hoped it would be a girl. She decided not to tell Clark as he was so hyped about finding out at the scan in three weeks time.

Lois flew back to the Island where Clark was sorting the house out for their stay. He had the bed all made up and had started to make them a drink and something to eat. Then out of the blue, Lois felt her nose becoming itchy and before she had a chance to turn away from the house, she sneezed.

Wood and straw blew everywhere. She saw Clark fly out of the back of the house into the cliffs. Now all that was left of the house were splintered pieces of wood lying strewn across the beach.

"Clark, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" she said as lay in a heap at the bottom of the rocks.

Clark groaned. "Yeah I'm fine. Well looks like we are sleeping on the beach under the stars tonight. At least we have enough wood to light a fire." He managed a joke.

"I hate this cold." Lois answered.

"Clark, will you do me a favour?" Lois asked.

"Only if you tell me where you went for the past 20 minutes." Clark smiled.

"No, not until you come flying with me." Lois replied.

"I'm not really in the mood to be honest." He started to mope again.

"Well, you have no choice." She grabbed him again and launched into the air.

"Where are we going?" Clark pleaded to know, worried that Lois was having irrational thoughts due to her pregnancy.

"Somewhere really high up." She shouted as she headed vertically up high in the sky.

"Stop Lois. How high are we going?" He gulped as he looked down to see vapour trails of passenger jets.

"I would say pretty high." Lois smiled, as she stopped and floated. "Clark, do you think you can fly?"

"No, I can't. you know that."

"Have you flown before?"

"Yeah when I have been on Red K." Clark replied.

"Why do you think you could fly then."

"Because when I am on Red K, I feel as though I am able to fly. My emotions don't get in the way."

"So do you think you can fly?" Lois asked again.

"Probably."

"I'll repeat the question, do you think you can fly?"

"Yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Enjoy your flight." Then suddenly she dropped him and watched and waited to see what would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark wasn't worried. The ground was approaching fast but even if he hit it at high speed it would not matter. He just hoped he would hit land rather than the sea because he was not in the mood to get wet.

Lois watched as her husband plummeted to the ground and it was obvious that things were not going to plan. He was making no headway in his quest to fly, in fact he looked resigned to hitting the ground.

Lois was annoyed with herself. She hated to fail in this. Suddenly her thoughts were distracted by the feeling of a sharp blow to the stomach. It didn't hurt but the strength of the sensation was enough to send her into freefall. She panicked, and tried to regain her flight ability but before she could she felt something scoop her up.

Lois looked to see the concerned face of Clark carrying her to the safety of the Island. He put her down on the beach.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"I am now. You can fly." Lois said surprised.

Clark frowned. "You mean you faked that plummet to get me to fly. Well it worked." He smiled.

"No actually I didn't. The baby kicked me. She has one hell of a kick." Lois smiled, realising she had unwittingly announced the sex of the baby. Luckily Clark did not pick up her slip of the tongue.

"Did it hurt you?"

"No, but I did not expect it this early. It doesn't normally happen for a few weeks yet but obviously the baby has some powers."

"Lucky you have powers too, or you could get hurt." Clark replied.

"Maybe that is why I have developed powers to counteract those of the baby." Lois suggested.  
"Can you fly now."

Clark flew off into the air for a few seconds and came back down. "Looks like it!"

"What does it feel like?"

"Amazing!" Clark looked overwhelmed. "But forget me flying, I am more interested in the baby kicking. How did it feel?"

"A pregnant friend once told me it was like a butterfly fluttering its wings, well this felt more like a dancing elephant, in fact a whole dance troupe." She laughed.

Clark laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Do you think we should light a fire?" Clark asked.

Lois looked at a pile of wood and seconds later it was a roaring fire. "Done."

"By the way, you never did tell me where you went." Clark kissed the end of her nose.

"I went to see Jo-rel to see if I could help you to fly."

Clark smirked. "Well, you must have said something to him to make him tell you."

"It wasn't what I said, rather the way I said it." Lois smiled.

"I don't want to know. It worked anyway, didn't it." He said as they cuddled up under the stars.

The following few days were a chance to unwind from the stress of being in Metropolis. Lois had a few sneezes but only managed to set off a few minor sandstorms in the process. Clark practiced flying and was getting the hang of it after a few days.

May 25th 2012 – week 14

It was soon time to head back to work. Hopefully Perry would not be too angry at their absence. Clark was still convinced that Perry had something up his sleeve, as his reaction had been totally out of character.

They flew separately, racing each other in the process. Lois won hands down as Clark had not even got the hang of flying in a straight line for any length of time.

They arrived back at work by lunchtime on the Friday, only half a day to go before the weekend. As they walked in they were getting some strange looks from the other people in the office. Jeff who was now Perry's personal assistant, ushered them both in to the boss's office.

"Lane, Kent. I'm glad to have you back. How is the cold? Hope you are feeling better. Looks like a few days off has done you the world of good." Perry smiled.

"Thanks Perry." Lois replied.

"Lois, I hate to ask you but would you mind accompanying me for a few days to Geneva. There is an important global warming summit and the Planet has managed to get front row seats. I would have asked Clark to go but he is needed at the Farm this weekend for the annual Farmer's Games." Perry explained.

"You go Lois. I am sure you are not missing much. Although you may miss the annual Plaid wearing beauty contest."

"Thanks Clark, I am sure I will cope. When do we leave Perry?"

"In a few hours. If you go home and pack, I will come and pick you up en route to the airport."

Clark drove Lois home. "Are you sure you don't want me to fly over and visit."

"No you have a busy weekend ahead of you. I can be home in a few minutes if anything crops up." Lois explained.

"Perry may get a little suspicious if you do that, after all he is one of the top investigative journalists in the world." Lois joked.

Shortly after the car pulled up. "Clark, I'll ring you tomorrow when we get there. See you on Tuesday." She kissed him.

May 26th - Week 15

Perry was not exactly the most exhilarating company Lois had ever had on a transatlantic flight. He slept most of the way, snoring loudly, much to the disdain of Lois and fellow passengers. Lois managed to get a few hours but kept waking to the thuds against her stomach wall. This little girl was definitely making her presence known.

They landed at Geneva at 10am the following morning.

"Perry, we're here." Lois whispered, trying to wake him gently.

"Uh...uh.." was the only response from her boss.

"How can you sleep so well on a plane?" Lois asked, impatiently waiting for him to wake up properly.

"I took some herbal sleeping pills. They obviously work." Perry managed a brief half smile but his heavy eyelids betrayed the fact he had not woken up properly.

A limo whisked them from the airport to the hotel where they would be staying. It was actually attached to the convention center where the summit was taking place, so they did not have to rush too much, considering it started at midday.

Lois texted Clark so he could read it when he woke up in the morning.

"Lois, I will see you in 30 mins." Perry smiled as he went into his room, which happened to be next to hers.

"Ok boss." She went in and freshened up.

Whilst in the shower, her cell bleeped. She read it when she got out.

See you 2nite, said I wouldn't but I lied. Cannot stay away for too long xxx  
Lois was secretly happy and texted back to discover that he would be coming about 10pm. That would give her and Perry plenty of time to get dinner out of the way.

Lois was late as usual. Perry was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a very smartly dressed Lois.

"About time, Lane. I was about to regret bringing you." He joked.

Lois smiled. "Let's go Perry and see what earth shattering revelations are on offer."

They went to their seats and within an hour, Lois was wishing she could fall asleep. It was all the formal introductions and the jet lag was not helping her tiredness. Then there was a big ruckus at the back of the hall. It was a small group of protesters who had managed to get past security. Within minutes they were safely bundled out of the hall, no doubt into the back of waiting police vans.

The rest of the day was spent with representatives from most countries trying to thrash out a deal. They would have been finished within a few hours if it had not been for the US, China and Russia trying to stall negations and trying to get one-upmanship on each other.

"Who said the Cold War was over!" Lois whispered to Perry who responded with a smile.

By six o'clock an end had been called to resume at 10am. Perry and Lois sat down in the hotel restaurant for a meal. It was quite handy that she was pregnant because she hated to drink in front of Perry even though she knew it was unlikely that he would fall off the wagon.

"So Lois, how are you handling being away from home?" Perry asked.

"I am fine. Just wondering what Clark is up to?"

"I bet you wish he could fly over and see you." Perry suggested.

"Yeah, but he is not a good flyer you know." Lois was not lying as such. "You must be devastated that you are missing your first official weekend as a Kent Farm resident."

Perry shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Lois realised she had put her foot in it as usual. "Nothing, I just meant your weekend staying over with Martha."

"No Lois, you don't get out of it that easily. You said 'first official weekend'." Perry pushed her for more information.

Lois had no way out of this one. "Martha hasn't spoken to you about moving in has she?"

"No she hasn't." Perry's face lit up at the thought. "She said she had something to discuss this weekend but we agreed to postpone it with me coming to Geneva."

"I am so sorry. I have given the game away. Clark will kill me."

"I won't say you've told me. I can act surprised when she tells me." Perry was still grinning from ear to ear.

Lois felt the baby again and her face showed her surprise.

"What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" Perry asked in concern.

"Yeah I have just been kicked again." Lois smiled.

"It must feel like you have an alien inside of you."  
Lois laughed at that suggestion because Perry did not realise how true that comment actually was. She loved spending time with Perry because he always made her laugh. She still had trouble reconciling this man in front of her with the bumbling alcoholic that Clark told her about.

"Perry, you don't have to answer this if you don't feel comfortable but what drove you to drink."

Perry looked serious all of a sudden. "I have not told many people this but it was due to the feelings of failure after my second marriage collapsed. Alice could never deal with my obsession with journalism and in the end she ran off with her yoga instructor. I feel like I failed her because I did not notice how unhappy she was until it was too late."

"What about your first wife?" Lois asked.

"I married Barbara when I was only 20 years old and looking back it was doomed to fail from the start. Neither of us had any concept of how a marriage changes your life and we both saw sides of each other we didn't like. You have to remember in those days, people did not live together until they married so they did not know how they would get on until after the wedding."

"At least you have Martha now."

"This sounds strange but I like to hear Martha talk about her time Jonathan because it shows me how a marriage should be, where both people are equals and care for each other deeply, no matter how hard it gets. I never feel jealous when she talks about him."

They sat until 9.30pm and Lois excused herself to go and get ready for Clark coming.

Clark arrived spot on ten. Lois was still surprised as he flew in the window. She could not get used to him flying. Minutes later they were rolling on the bed.

Perry was tired but could not sleep. He was getting angrier by the minute. A couple in the nearby room were making no secret about what they were up to. It had been going on for three hours now. He decided to complain to management. He was surprised that no one else had already complained until he realised Lois and him were the only people staying on that floor.

Then suddenly it hit him, the noise was coming from Lois's room.

Perry got up and went to the door of Lois's room. He banged on the door. "Lois, can you keep the noise down."

Clark and Lois stopped what they were doing. "Oh my god. He must have heard us. You'd better go." She whispered to her husband.

Clark kissed her. "Talk soon, love you..." Before he flew out of the window, he headed over to the other side of the room. Lois was going to ask him what he was up to but was distracted by the repeated thuds on the door. She went to answer it.

She opened the door. Perry walked in past her.

"Lois, can you keep the noise down..." Perry asked. "I am jetlagged and I need my beauty sleep."

Lois panicked she did not know what to say. "Perry..." Then something caught her eye. She turned around and what she saw made her go bright red.

Perry was looking at exactly the same thing as her. The TV was on mute but the pictures spoke volumes - the content was NC-17 to say the least. It involved lots of naked people in a pool doing anything but swimming.

"Lois, I thought you had company and I am sorry to bother you but there were so much noise I could not sleep."

"I'm so embarrassed Perry...I don't know what to say." She wanted to kill Clark for the embarrassment but realised it was a good cover story, well at least in the circumstances.

"I don't want to know..." Perry smiled knowingly.

Lois did not want to go down to breakfast next morning, she was mortifed at Perry thinking she watched blue movies. It felt almost as though she had been caught by her own father.  
Perry felt a bit sorry for her. "Lois, can we just forget about last night."

"Ok, thanks Perry, but I am sorry you didn't get any sleep." She could not make eye contact with him.

"Don't worry, I did in the end once that noisy couple kept the noise down." He winked.

Lois squirmed in her seat. "Thanks Perry. You could have made me suffer."

"One thing Lois. Can you make sure you settle the Pay Per View bill with the hotel out of your own pocket. I don't think the chairman at the Planet will believe the 'it's all for a story' angle on this one."

Lois relaxed a little and started to eat her breakfast. All that exercise last night had made her so hungry.

They made their way to day 2 of the summit. It was timetabled to finish at 4pm which was cutting it fine to catch their flight at 7pm. They just hoped that the infighting would stop. Then again Perry reminded her that drama equalled higher daily paper sales and they could always catch the next flight.

The spatting between the super powers continued. It was pretty obvious the other countries could not do much to reduce global warming if three of the biggest world powers were against the new measures. Word circulated around the hall that the growing crowd of protesters was getting angrier and more persistant as they heard the summit was most likely to end in stalemate.

Lois could sympathise with the ideas the protesters were putting forward but she knew from years of being a reporter that for every one genuine protester, there was another ten who had no interest in the cause and who were just there to instigate violence.

Lois noticed the security at the back of the hall were beginning to get nervous. Just after 2pm, there was a loud bang and lots of smoke, resulting in screams and panic all around. Lois could not see much but she felt Perry grabbing her hand and asking her to come with him. She went with him.

Soon they had got clear of the smoke and ended up in one of the long corridors of the conference hall. They headed towards and an exit but took a wrong turn. Unfortunately standing in front of them was a group of angry protesters with knives and metal poles.

"Americans." They muttered in a heavily foreign accent. They started towards a frightened Perry and Lois. Lois pushed Perry into the garbage disposal room and locked the door.

"What do we do now?" Lois asked, as they could hear the angry mob trying to knock through the door. "They will be in soon." Lois grabbed her phone and sent an emergency message to Clark.

She turned around to see Perry smiling at her, he looked calm as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Perry, what's stopping you freaking out?" she shouted.

"Cos I know you will look out for me."

The smile was one she had seen frequently since Perry found out she was pregnant she could not quite put her finger on what it meant...until now. But she needed to know for definite.

"You know, don't you?" Lois asked, waiting for a signal to give her the go-ahead to break them out.

"I've always known..." Perry smiled. "So, Lane, what are you waiting for?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was about to spring into action when suddenly the door was ripped off by its hinges, revealing a pile of groaning protesters. She went towards the exit, Perry followed.

Clark noticed Perry coming out and was about to fly off when Lois told him to wait. He looked at her.

"I'll meet you in my hotel room." She said, as she grabbed Perry and sped him upstairs. Clark just watched in amazement and followed her.

Lois let go of Perry who was about to topple over with dizziness. "Lois, I get travel sick. You should know that." He smiled.

Clark looked at Lois for clarification. "What just happened?" he asked, gesturing towards Perry.

"I know about your powers, Clark.." Perry exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It is not like I just found out."

"How long have you know?" Clark asked in shock.

"For about 9 years, since my first visit to Smallville."

"But I thought we had put you off the scent."

"I was a seasoned alcoholic, day in day out. I knew exactly how alcohol affected me and I never had hallucinations, so to see a tractor landing next to me could not be written off to my imagination. I pretended I fell for all the excuses because I could see how desperately your parents were trying to protect you."

Lois smiled. "Thanks Perry, you're amazing!" she went and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"I know but don't tell everyone. I assumed Lois somehow had your powers via her pregnancy, especially when she pulled that door off the hinges."

"So where does this leave us?" Clark asked.

"It doesn't change anything. I mean if you ever want to go into detail about your origins and things, I am all ears, but that's up to you. It is actually lucky I know because you would have been fired by now. Not many employers would put up with one of their staff running off all the time during work time." Perry smiled.

"You're right, Perry." Clark smiled back.

"I think it's great what you do, Clark?"

Lois joined in. "I hate to break up this mutually appreciation society but what about the protest."

Clark walked over and switched the TV on. There were pictures of protesters being led away. "I put an end to it."

"What time is it? We have to catch our flight in a few hours Lois. We'd better pack." Perry explained.

Clark looked at Lois. "Do you want to take Perry or the luggage?"

"I'll take the luggage."

"What do you mean?" Perry asked with a worried expression.

"We will fly you back. It will only take a few minutes. Just go and check out." Clark explained.

Perry was nervous but intrigued. "Ok, give me ten minutes."

Soon they were landing at the Kent Farm. "Mom, will want you know you are both alright."

Martha was overjoyed and relieved when she saw them come in the door. "Thank god you are both ok. I have been so worried."

"We're fine." Perry said. "Thanks to Clark and Lois."

Martha suddenly wondered how they had got back so quickly. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Flew! Don't worry, Perry knows everything about me."

"You told him then." Martha said looking at Lois.

Clark looked at Lois puzzled. "Clark, I'll explain later." Lois told him.

"I have known for years but I didn't say anything because I wanted to wait to be told officially." Perry smiled.

"That makes things easier." Martha felt relieved. "Are you all going to stay here for lunch? I have enough food for us all. In fact stay the night if you want"

"Ok, but we will have to leave early to be in time for work." Perry stated.

"Not when we can fly there." Lois added.

The four of them finished their lunch, even though it was only 10am. Their body clocks were all off kilter with the time difference. Lois noticed that Clark was having an in depth discussion with Perry but she was busy talking to Martha.

"Lois, do you fancy a ride?" Clark asked.

"Ok then." And they headed off over one of the pastures on their horses. Clark had never really been into riding until he met Lois. Lana used to drag him but he never enjoyed it that much because she always wanted to show off she was better than him. With Lois, it was time away from things.

They eventually reached the top of Sanders Hill where they liked to sit and talk. Clark put a rug out and they sat down.

"So Lois, do you mind telling me why mom assumed you had told Perry?" Clark jokingly chastised his wife.

"I was talking to her a few weeks ago about how I was going to ask you if we could tell Perry your secret."

"And why didn't you?"

"I guess with all the stuff going on with the pregnancy that I never got a chance. What would you have said?" Lois asked.

"I would have agreed because I was thinking about it anyway since mom and Perry were getting so close and it would have made life so much easier." Clark explained.

"What was Perry talking to you about?" Lois inquired.

Clark went red. "He told me that he knew it was me who was there at the hotel last night and he was telling me I owed him big time for footing the bill. I owe him $75. Trust me to pick the most expensive channel and I thought it was such a good idea at the time."

"I was so embarrassed when I saw what you had done but I must admit it was a good cover plan."

Clark and Lois both laughed.

Wednesday 20th June – Week 18

Perry had offered Lois a few days off to overcome the trauma of the last few days but she turned them down. She needed to get back to work and now three weeks on she was relishing being back at the job. Clark and Perry were even letting her go on undercover stories because they knew she could look after herself and the baby.

Today was the day of the 18 week scan, the time when an eager Clark would find out the sex of the baby. Lois had always been notorious for being unable to keep secrets but she had managed not to let Clark know her little secret about the fact their baby was a girl. She had been annoyed with Jor-el at first and felt like pulling his plug, but now she could plan ahead.

Lois decided to let Emil tell Clark the sex and then she would take him out for lunch and tell him she already knew. She just hoped he would not be too mad.

Clark came back from a save in Metropolis. "Are you ready to go to Watchtower? Emil is waiting for us. I will race you there."

He gave her a headstart so she would win because although most of her mood swings were gone, she was still known to have a strop if she did not get her own way sometimes. It made his life easier to let her come first.

"Hi guys." Emil smiled.

Lois went to climb on the bed. "Emil, can we get on with this, I am busting for the toilet. Having a full bladder is not fun."

Clark helped her on the bed.

"This will take about 20 minutes and I will record some 4d footage for you to take home."

He placed the probe on her stomach and the baby came up on the screen. It looked amazing, the baby had its hands across its face at first so Emil did the abnormality screen and measurements he needed to do.

"Well, everything seems normal. I will now see if we can convince it to do move its hands from its face." Emil moved the probe around.

The baby gave what looked like a pout of annoyance.

Clark laughed. "The baby looks annoyed. Check out that pout, they obviously takes after their mother."

He turned to see Lois glaring at him. "Shut up if you know what's good for you." She joked.

They watched in awe as the baby started to get hiccups.

"Clark, do you still want to know the gender?" Emil asked.

He looked at Lois for permission. "Is that ok with you?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I will pop to the toilet whilst he tells you."

Lois came back five minutes later and Clark had the biggest grin on his face.

"Guess you know now."

"Don't worry, Lo. My lips are sealed." Clark smiled.

"Thanks Emil." Clark and Lois said in unison.  
"Ok, let's go for lunch Clark. We can have a proper look at the photos and go back to work this afternoon. Perry said to take the whole morning off."

They headed to their usual cafe for lunch. Clark ordered and then came to sit down opposite.

"I think the baby has your nose." Lois laughed.

"No it doesn't.. Let's hope he doesn't have his mom's mouth." Clark said without realising his mistake.

Lois picked up on it, but brushed it to one side as an error on Clark's part. She pretended she hadn't noticed.

"These photos make the baby seem more real. I can't wait to watch the DVD later." Lois remarked.

"Yeah, just think in about 5 months we will be parents."

"Clark, I wonder if it will be able to fly." Lois grinned.

"Maybe he will."

"Right, that's it. Why do you keep referring to the baby as a him?"

"Oh sorry. I knew keeping this a secret would be impossible. I think of the baby as a boy now so I don't even realise I am doing it." Clark explained.

"But why are you saying the baby is a boy." Lois pushed him.

"Because it is." Clark could not grasp what Lois was getting at.

"Did Emil tell you that?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ring Emil and tell him we need to see him back at Watchtower now."

"He is still there. He said he had some work to catch up on there." Clark replied.

"Okay, let's go." Lois put the money for lunch on the table and dragged Clark out. They supersped to Watchtower.

Emil was surprised to see them. "Did you forget something?"

"Well Emil you obviously did?" Lois exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"The difference between the male and female species for one." Lois replied sarcastically. "I thought you were a medical professional."

"What are you getting at?" Emil asked, looking at Clark for support.

"Scan me again." Lois demanded as she climbed on the bed.

"Ok, but could you tell me what this is all about." Emil said as he put the gel on her stomach.

"Could you tell me what sex we are having?" Lois asked.

She watched his face turn red. "Its...it's a girl."

Clark joined in. "you told me it was a boy. How did you get mixed up?" Clark asked in amazement.

Emil gulped. "I must have got the umbilical cord confused with another part of the baby's anatomy."

Lois got off the bed. "Emil, you haven't got a clue what you're doing, have you?" she shouted. "Call yourself a doctor."

Emil snapped, he had put up with enough insults from Lois. "Lois, I am a doctor but I never claimed to be an obstetrician. I have never had anything to do with pregnancy and childbirth, and have never even seen a baby scan before you became pregnant, let alone done a scan. I am doing the best I can and if that is not good enough, I suggest you start looking for another doctor." He stormed out.

Lois felt guilty almost immediately. Emil was right, he was doing the best he could. She had some major grovelling to do.

"Lois, do you mind telling me how you knew it was a girl." Clark enquired.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner." Lois looked guilty. "Jor-el told me when I went to see him a few weeks ago that we were having a baby girl. I didn't want to tell you because you were so excited about finding out at the scan. Are you mad?"

"No, but I know who is. You have got some work to do to get Emil back on side."

Lois's guilt about Emil was subsiding and the Lane stubbornness was starting to take over. "Well, I am not going to apologise. He is the one who agreed to look after this pregnancy."

"We didn't have much choice. It may be difficult to explain to another doctor why you are having a half alien baby."

"He'll be fine, he will have calmed down in a few weeks."

"You are so stubborn, Lo."

"I know and this pregnancy has just made me worse." Lois smiled.

4th July - Week 20 

"Sis, I am so excited about tonight." Lucy exclaimed. "It is the first July 4th celebration we have been to for years. Remember when Uncle Gabe used to visit and take us with Chloe."

"Yeah, dad was always too busy." Lois replied.

Lucy had arrived that afternoon to stay for a few days. Lois was thrilled to have her sister visiting and tonight they were attending the annual Metropolis firework display to celebrate Independence Day.  
"So who else is coming tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Chloe, Jimmy, Perry and Martha." Lois explained.

"Don't forget Emil. He's coming too in case you forgot." Clark reminded her.

"I'd rather forget. He is taking this row too far. I tried to apologise to him."

"No you didn't. You asked Jimmy to tell Chloe to tell Emil you might say sorry if he apologises first." Clark smiled. "I don't think that counts Lois."

"Who is Emil?" Lucy asked.

"He is my doctor but he told me I was having a boy."

"But you're having a girl." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe you could tell him that. He thought the cord was a ..."

"I get the picture, Lois." Lucy interrupted her.

The gang arrived in time to enjoy the pre-fireworks festivities. Chloe was there. Even though she was only two weeks behind Lois, her stomach was as flat as ever. Lois on the other hand had gained a pot belly and felt all swollen up.

"How do you do it?" Lois asked Chloe.

"Guess it is just genetics." Chloe smiled.

"I am going to be a size of an elephant at this rate. I have put on 10lbs already." Lois explained. "Clark will be going off me soon."

Clark piped up. "I would never go off you Lois."

Lois turned around to see Emil approaching them. "Oh no, he is coming this way."

She grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him to go and look at one of the stalls. Lucy turned around to see what Lois was running away from. She saw Emil approaching her.

"Hi, you must be Emil." Lucy shook his hand. "I'm Lucy Lane."

"Oh you're Lois's sister. I thought you would refuse to speak to me as well. You're not as moody as her, are you?" he said sarcastically.

"No, that's just her. She is an acquired taste. I am the nicer sister." She laughed.

"Well, that's not difficult. So are you visiting for long?"

"Just a few days, any longer and my dad will be sending a search party for me. I am in my final year of college and my dad has arranged a summer job for me starting next week. Have you met the General?"

"I met him a few years ago at the wedding."

"That's funny I don't remember seeing you there." Lucy smiled.

"I wasn't there long. My allergies played up as soon as I got near the roses so I had to leave early, in fact I missed the whole wedding ceremony."

"Where will you be working?"

"At the local retirement home. I am majoring in Business Studies, but I have a sudden calling to go into nursing."

"What does your dad think of that idea?" Emil asked interested.

"He thinks it is a great idea! It's amazing, for the first time ever he has approved of something I want to do." Lucy explained.

"I'm sure you will make a great nurse." Emil smiled.

Lucy did not know why but she thought Emil was quite attractive and endearing in a geeky type of way. She decided she wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Maybe we could do dinner sometime before I go back... I mean if you want to...You could give me some tips before I start my course next month." Lucy was actually nervous.

Emil went red. "I would love to. But you better not tell your sister, she may get mad."

Lucy grinned. "Let's make it our secret then..."

"Ok then. Where do you want to go? How about Italian?"

"Great...Here's my cell number to let me know where and when. I would choose but I don't get to visit very often so don't know the best places."

"I don't either. My work does not give me much time for a social life."

Chloe came over. "Hi Emil, Lucy. Where is Lois?"

"She walked off when I arrived. Guess we haven't made up yet." Emil explained.

"I will come and find her with you." Lucy smiled at Chloe. Jimmy went to get a beer with Emil...


	8. Chapter 8

Week 21 – Friday 14th July 2012

Lucy's stay had turned from a few days into six weeks, as she had secured a job at the Talon and was staying at the Kent Farm with Martha and Perry. Lois had offered for Lucy to stay with her and Clark but it was too far for her to commute. Lois was thrilled her sister was staying nearby and it had been the perfect opportunity to get closer to her younger sibling.

Lucy enjoyed staying with Martha and she could see what had made Lois stay in Smallville for years. It was no doubt the home-cooked food which Clark's mom seemed to produce with no effort. It often made her think back to what it would have been like if her mom had been around a bit longer.

"Are you working tonight?" Martha asked that morning at breakfast.

"No, but I won't be home for dinner. I have a date."

"Anyone I know?"

Lucy always felt safe confiding to Martha. "Yeah actually. It's Emil. Please don't tell Lois or Clark. The cold war between Lo and Emil is starting to thaw and I don't want to be the one to start it up again."

"Emil is sweet. I think he needs to have some fun. I have known him for five years and I have never seen him relax." Martha offered.

"I'm looking forward to it. He is taking me to a French restaurant somewhere in Metropolis."

"Sounds romantic! Will you text me if you are staying over in town so I don't worry." Martha asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd better go and pick something to wear." She ran upstairs excited.

Emil had arranged to meet her at the restaurant straight after work. "Hi Lucy." He gave her a red rose. She could see how nervous he was.

"Hi Emil."

"You look absolutely stunning." Emil looked at her in her black dress.

"Thank you. Shall we go in?"

"Yes, of course. I have a reservation for us." Emil explained.

"I can't wait." Lucy walked into the restaurant ahead of Emil. She could not believe how expensive this place looked. She just hoped he was paying because she had brought some money but probably only enough to cover a starter in a place as exclusive as this

When Emil sat down opposite Lucy he noticed the concern on her face. "What's wrong? Do you not like it here."

"Yeah, it is just so posh." Lucy replied.

"So tell me, where would your perfect place to eat be?" Emil asked.

"Honestly, a steak restaurant to have spare ribs and a beer. How about you?"

Emil did not answer. He just called over the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded.

Emil got up and offered Lucy his hand, which she took. He guided her out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to Jake's Rib House down by the river. They do the best steaks and ribs in town. I often go there for a beer after work."

Lucy was beaming. Emil was so what she was not expecting. "Cool! You are my kind of guy." She smiled at him.

Emil ordered a taxi to take them and soon they were sitting in a booth. A guy came over. "Hey Emil, who's the pretty lady?" Jake asked.

"Lucy, this is Jake, the owner. Jake, this is Lucy Lane!"

"Are you Lois's sister by any chance. You look like her." Jake smiled.

"The one and only." She replied.

"Two beers please..." Emil asked.

"Do you want glasses with that?" Jake asked.

"No, the bottle is fine." Lucy replied.

"You are not what I was expecting." Emil looked at Lucy. "The picture Lois paints of you is a high maintenance girl."

"Well, maybe she does not know me so well. We have had a very fractured relationship over the years and have gone long periods without seeing each other."

"Obviously she doesn't know you too well." Emil smiled. "I must say I'm impressed."

Lucy went red. "You are making me blush."

"So Emil, how did you get the job of looking after my sister's pregnancy? You must have the patience of the saint. You must love delivering babies. I would love to specialise in that eventually."

"I am not an obstetrician. In fact I have only delivered a few babies in the ER. Lois and I go way back. We were introduced by Oliver Queen. I am his personal physician as well as working at Met Gen." Emil explained.

"I see. Lois has been very cagey when I inquired about you."

"You haven't told her about our date, have you?" Emil looked flustered by that thought.

"No way. Only Martha Kent knows."

"Thank goodness! So what sort of nursing do you want to do?" Emil asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I am doing an adult nursing course, but will choose my specialism later. Do you like being a doctor?"

"I love it, but I wish it didn't take up so much of my life. I have decided I need to get out and have some fun."

An hour later they had downed three bottles each, making Emil was so relaxed. It was nice to see a different side of him.

"So being a doctor must affect your social life, is it?" Lucy blurted out.

Emil looked embarrassed. "What social life? This is the first date I have been on for five years."

Lucy almost choked on her beer. "Five years? And how old are you?"

"I'm 31. I have never really dated much at all. I think I am just too shy and too busy at work. I could not believe it when you agreed to come out with me. I just assumed you would not turn up." Emil explained.

"That is so sweet! I normally go out with jerks that just play the field."

It was almost eleven before they made a move. "My god, we have been here three hours. Time flies when you're having fun." Emil said.

They decided to go for a walk along the river. Lucy moved her hand to grab his. Although Emil was not like the guys she would normally go for, she was really attracted to him. There was something about him. He was so sincere and considerate and made her feel like she really mattered.

She could see Emil tense up when her hand met his. He looked down and then looked at Lucy giving her a smile. He summoned all his courage and leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back.

That kiss broke down the barriers between them and they both relaxed and continued their walk. After a while Emil turned to Lucy. "Do you want to head back now?"

"Where to? Your place?" Lucy asked hopefully.

He gulped loudly. "My place... are you sure?" he seemed nervous.

She guessed why he had reacted this way. "I am moving too fast, aren't I. I'm not normally like this but I really want to be with you, Emil."

"It's not that. It's just. This is all new to me."

"You mean..."

Emil nodded, and waited for her to laugh, but she gave him a supportive smile. "There is nothing wrong with that, and I will understand if you don't want me to come back."

"Lucy, I want nothing more." He kissed her passionately and then hailed a cab to take them back to his apartment.

Week 21 - Sat 15th July 2012

Martha had a text from Lucy to say she was staying in Metropolis however things got complicated when Lois arrived early to see her sister. She wanted to make plans for a party for Chloe's birthday.

"Hi Martha, is Luce still in bed?"

"No she isn't?"

"Where is she?"

"She has popped out. I am not sure when she gets back." Martha hated to bend the truth.

"Where has she gone?"

"Lois, I am not her keeper. She is 24 years old. She is a lodger here, not a prisoner." Martha smiled.

"You're hiding something." Lois looked at her mother in law.

"Lois, can we just leave this. Lucy is out, that is all you need to know."

"Ok, I will ask Lucy what is going on?"

"Good idea! Do you want some breakfast since you are here?"

"That'll be great Martha. Can I have the usual?"

"One Lois-special coming up." Martha replied with a grin on her face.

Twenty minutes later, the plate arrived with six sausages, 3 eggs and 4 large slices of bacon with five slices of bread.

"I am constantly starving at the moment and if I don't, my blood sugar seems to plummet. Clark cannot believe how many donuts I am putting back these days. I must ask Emil about it. I thought it was from my superpowers using loads of calories up but it seems to be getting worse. In fact I think I will go and see Emil now."

Martha panicked and started trying to distract her. "Why don't you eat your breakfast first?"

"Good idea." Seconds later the plate was empty. "Now, I don't mean to be rude but I am going to head over to Emil's for some advice before he leaves for work."

"Why don't you leave it until he gets into work?" Martha pleaded with Lois to listen.

"No need. He said to contact him anytime."

"He may have company!" Martha tried a last ditch attempt to keep Lucy's secret.

Lois smirked. "Yeah right, Emil will have company this time of the morning of the female persuasion. Not likely. He is terrified of the opposite sex."

Martha knew she couldn't do anything else but even if she could Lois had waved and left before she could reply.

Lois arrived at Emil's penthouse in seconds. She was always amazed by how Emil could afford this apartment. He paid over $1 million for it, as an investment he claimed. It was only when Lois found out how much Oliver paid him for his private work for the Justice League that she knew why. Secretly she had always admired Emil for keeping up his hospital work after the number of offers he had had to work full time and no doubt be richer.

Lois banged on the door. Normally she would have had to wait at reception but her favourite concierge, Doug was on duty and he always let her in.

"Emil?"

It took him a while but he finally opened the door. She was shocked by the look of him. He was just wearing a towel. "Lois, what is it? It is so early. Can I meet you at the hospital in an hour or so."

"It's urgent. I can't stop eating and I need to know if it is just due to pregnancy or something more sinister."

Lois heard a noise coming from behind Emil. Meanwhile the doc was starting to look a bit nervous. She x-rayed his apartment and noticed he had company.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have company?"

He nodded and repeated himself. "Can this just wait until the hospital? It is a bit awkward at the moment."

Lois smirked. "Oh my, you're a bit of a darkhorse. When are you going to introduce us?"

"Not now." Emil snapped.

"Ok, I get the message. I will see you at your office at ten." Lois smiled.

Emil turned around and put his hand across Lucy's mouth. "Sshh.."

He kissed her to distract her. Minutes later he rang down to the reception. "Has Lois left?"

Emil relaxed. "Sorry about that."

"Why did you stop me talking, this penthouse will have pretty thick walls."

"Your sister has sensitive hearing, must be the pregnancy." Emil smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, would love some. I hope you aren't hiding me from Lois because you regret last night." Lucy asked.

"Of course not. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Emil kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe we could go out again sometime." He continued.

"Or stay in..." she grinned.

"Let's see, what is the most appealing?"

They sat and enjoyed some breakfast. "Look Lucy, I hate to run but I need to get to Met Gen otherwise your sister will crucify me."

"Ok, can you drop me off at my car."

"Of course, and I will ring you when I get a moment." Emil replied.

"Can't wait."

Emil made it into his office just before Lois arrived. She was eating a triple cheese burger. "Lois, I see what you mean about your appetite. I have my suspicions but need to run some tests. Can I draw some blood?"

"Ok but how are you going to do that? Not green kryptonite, I hope."

"No, blue actually. I have these needle tips soaked in small amounts of it." Emil explained.

He drew blood. "Ok, could you drop these into Watchtower for Chloe to run some tests because I don't want to do it here."

"Ok, what do you think it is?"

"We'll see, Whatever it is should not be too hard to deal with."

Lois was actually more concerned by Emil's complacency than she would be if he had looked worried...

Lois sped over to Watchtower with the vials of her blood. She then headed back to Emil's office to wait for the results. Emil had suggested the results would be more than an hour to come back and that Lois should go for a coffee at the cafe along the corridor. The last thing he wanted was Lois prying into his love life, but he resigned to the fact she was going to.

"So Emil, I would love a coffee while you tell me all about your new girlfriend. What's her name?"

"Lois, would you mind if we did not talk about it." He asked nervously. "We only had our first date last night." He realised he was digging a deeper hole.

"You're a quick worker Emil. She stayed over on the first night?" Lois smirked.

"So what?"

Lois held up her hand. "Calm down, I am only winding you up. Just make sure you don't wait too long before introducing us." She winked.

Emil took a breath of relief. "Ok."

His pager soon went off. "Lois I have to answer this."

He came back an hour later. Chloe had uploaded the results back to Emil's phone.

"Just as I thought." Emil surmised.

"what is it?" Lois was worried.

"Right, did you know that pregnant women often get a form of diabetes during pregnancy?"

"I did read something about it in a magazine but don't know much about it."  
"Basically... Diabetes is a condition where the amount of glucose in your blood is too high because the body cannot use it properly. This is because your pancreas does not produce any insulin, or not enough, to help glucose enter your body's cells and break it down. In pregnancy women can get gestational diabetes which can lead to complications such as an extra large baby."

"So you're saying I am going to be having a huge baby. Can I have a c-section please." She begged thinking of the pain.

"Let me finish. You do not have diabetes but in fact the complete opposite. Rather than producing less insulin, you are producing huge amounts of it, causing your blood sugar levels to plummet. Your body is compensating by making you eat more. This is not a human phenomenon so must be due to the Kryptonian influences happening in your body."

"So what can I do about...eat more maple donuts." She asked hopefully.

"No, you do need to keep up your glucose levels but not with unhealthy food. I will make some glucose solution which you need to drink at regular intervals and you will also need to test your blood glucose levels."

"I would suggest cutting out or at least reduce your intake of maple donuts and trying to replace them with long acting carbs such as pasta."

Lois looked horrified, "Cut down on maple donuts. Are you mad? Do you know any Maple Donuts Anonymous groups around here."

"Lois, this is serious. You need to come on board with this if you don't want any problems with your pregnancy. It is easy to deal with if you are committed."

"Of course, I am committed. This is my little baby girl we are talking about."

Lois went off to see Clark who was working overtime at the Planet. All she could think of was maple donuts.

She stopped off to get a salad sandwich from the coffee shop on the way.

"Hi Clark."

He looked edgy when he saw the brown bag from the cafe. "Lois, what's that in the bag?"

"A bomb, what do you think?" she asked.

"Is that a donut?"

"No, it is a salad..." she stopped mid sentence. "He has called you, hasn't he? So much for patient confidentiality. I think I may ring the local medical board and get his licence revoked. I am not a child. I can look after myself."

"Lois, remember you missed a chance to meet the Dalai Lama last year to see the world record attempt to make the biggest ever maple donut at that festival in Topeka." Clark tried to calm her down.

"This baby is a little more important than a maple donut. I will be fine. I can give them up now. Trust me. Obviously Emil doesn't but surely my own husband can." She cuddled up to him.

Clark smiled. "Of course I trust you." He kissed her.

"I am going to get Emil back for this. I am an investigative reporter so finding out who his new mystery girlfriend is should not be too hard."

"Lois, what girlfriend?" Clark asked.

"He had a girl at his apartment this morning and I need to know who it was."

"Why is it any of your business?"

"It's not but I want to make him squirm a bit more. He is winding me up so I am going to do the same back."

"These pregnancy hormones are making you very irrational Lois." Clark suggested.

"I know they are, but I am enjoying having some fun."

Clark knew there would be fireworks from this but he did not know how to placate his wife and put her off the scent.

"He might be really serious about his girlfriend. We both know he has not had much luck in the romance department and I think you are being unfair to try and rock the boat."

"Don't worry Clark! I am not even interested in doing anything to ruin the relationship, just finding out who she is, so I can wind him up."

Clark wondered if his wife would feel the same way when she found out the new girl in question was her own sister. He had seen Emil and Lucy down by the river whilst he was on patrol last night. They looked very cosy and he was not surprised she ended up going back to his penthouse.

He needed to warn Emil and try to convince them it would be better if they told Lois to reduce the fallout...


	9. Chapter 9

Emil was in his office later that afternoon when Clark headed in to see him.

"Problems?" Emil asked as he looked at the new arrival over the top of his glasses.

"You could say that. I need to talk to you about something delicate."

"Don't tell me, the pregnancy is affecting your sex life." Emil asked in a formal tone

"No, it is more like how your sex life could affect Lois's pregnancy." Clark laughed.

Emil went red. "What on earth are you talking about, Clark?"

"I know about you and Lucy. I saw you last night down by the river. I was just wondering if you will give me some warning if you are going to tell Lois. I need to deal with the fallout."

Emil sat up. "Do you think there will be fallout?"

"It doesn't matter what Lois thinks, Emil. If you and Lucy want to date, well that's great. I am just trying to prepare Lois for the announcement. She is still prone to these mood swings and with her being super powered it could get a bit risky."

"I will talk to Lucy but I think we agreed to wait a while to see how we get on. She is leaving town next month anyway. I do really like her though."

"I am happy for you both, but a little warning would be appreciated and I promise my lips will be sealed." Clark smiled and left.

Week 23 - Friday 28th July. 2012 

Lucy was practically living with Emil and even though they had only been dating two weeks, they were getting serious. So serious, that Lucy had an announcement to make...

"Emil, you know how I was going to be leaving in two weeks." She said over breakfast that morning.

"Don't remind me, Lucy. I will have to register on the frequent flyer program so I can visit you as much as possible."

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew. I contacted Met U about transferring to their nursing course and they have accepted. I won't be based at Met Gen but one of the outlying hospitals in Smallville or Granville."

Emil's face lit up. "My god, that is fantastic. I couldn't be happier." He got up, picked her and swung her around.

Her face went serious. "I think I need to tell Lois about us because I think she will find out sooner or later especially when she questions my motives for staying in town."

"Ok, then. Before you do I need to talk to Clark. He already knows about us and he asked if we could tell him so he could prepare Lois."

"How does Clark know?" she asked puzzled. "Did you get drunk and tell him on one of your boys nights out."

"No, he saw us on a date. He has not told Lois anything. Clark is good at keeping secrets." Emil commented.

"Why don't you invite them over for dinner when I am at their apartment and invite me as well. Come over this evening I am going for coffee." Lucy smiled.

Later that day, Lucy was sitting gossiping with her sister.  
"Luce, when are you going to get out of bed before midday, because every time I ring Martha says you are not available. Once this nursing course starts you are going to have to do early shifts." Lois lectured.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Clark arrived home. "Hi Lo, Lucy. Interrupting a girlie chat, am I?" he grinned.

"No, you're fine."

There is someone else to see us. Clark showed Emil in. He had not had the chance to catch up with him so he did not know why Emil was there.

"Hi Emil. You remember my sister Lucy, don't you."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Emil said in a charming manner.

Lois whispered. "I think he likes you!"

Lucy gave an unsettled smile. "You think so!"

"Anyway, I am wondering if you and Clark want to come over for dinner tonight?"

Lois almost passed out. Emil cook. Normally he had all the local takeaways on speed-dial.

"That girl must be having a good effect on you, Emil. Is she coming tonight?" Lois asked hopefully.

"She will be. Lucy, do you want to come?"  
Lois did not pick up on the obvious meaning of Emil's last sentence. She was more interested in meeting the girlfriend.

"I would love to." Lucy tried to act surprised.

Emil told them to come for 7pm and then left. Clark walked him out of the building.

"So, tonight is the night. I will wear my body armour." Emil joked.

"Lois may not be too bad. She is in a good mood at the moment. I think she has calmed down from cutting down on her caffeine intake. She only used to drink coffee when she got a maple donut and now she is down to two donuts a week, she does not seem to be so hyped up."

"Is she coping okay with her restrictions?"

"Better than I gave her credit for." Clark looked guilty.

"So I will see you three tonight." Emil smiled. "One more thing Clark... Lucy is staying in Metropolis to do her nursing course, do you think it is too soon to ask her to move in."

"Just ask her. What have you got to lose. If I hadn't made a move on Lois three years ago, where would we be now?" Clark explained.

Clark was having coffee at the apartment with Lois and Lucy when suddenly his cell rang.

"Hi..."

"Clark, it's Emil. I was wondering if you could pop to the shop and pick up some oregano. I totally forgot to buy it. I would go myself but I am in the middle of cooking."

Clark knew exactly what this call meant. Emil was obviously in full meltdown at the thought of dropping a bombshell to the hormonally challenged Lois, especially when she had superpowers.

Clark hung up. "That was Emil. He needs me to go and grab some spices for dinner. I will just take a walk over there. Leave you girls to talk about all the exciting stuff you leave out when men are present."

Lois smiled, quite glad that Clark was leaving. She had a pressing matter to discuss with her sister.

"So Lucy now, we are alone..." Lois said it slowly only making Lucy panic more.

"What's up?" Lucy gulped trying to hide her nervousness but not doing a very good job.

"I got an interesting call from daddy an hour ago. He says you have transferred to Met U for your nursing course and he asked me if I knew why."

"I told him I didn't, so do you care to enlighten me." Lois smiled.

"I...I don't know what to say. It is a bit embarrassing. I would miss you too much if I went back east. I like Metropolis, it's grown on me."

"That's funny. Dad thought you may have a new boyfriend."

Lucy's face betrayed everything. "What...em...would make him say that?"

"So who is he?"

"No-one you know." Lucy hated to lie but she did not want the secret out until Emil was there to back her up,

"Oh I see. Where are you going to live if you go to Met U?" Lois asked. "I mean you are welcome to stay with us but it may be a tight squeeze once the baby is born."

"I will sort something out, maybe I can stay on campus or in hospital accommodation." Lucy suggested.

"Why don't you move in with your boyfriend?"

"We have only been seeing each other a few weeks. It is a bit soon." Lucy smiled.

"What is the betting he asks you tonight, after all, he has enough room in his penthouse." Lois smirked, waiting for her reaction.

Lucy panicked. "How did you know? Did Clark tell you?"

"I saw the way Emil looked at you when he was over before. He tried to look all casual but he looked at you the way Clark and I looked at each other. By the way, how would Clark know."  
"I don't know..." Lucy tried to get herself out of the corner she was in.

"He knew, didn't he?" Lois pushed her for answers.

There was silence.

"So I take it, he did. Lucy, I am happy for you and Emil. But I need your help on something." Lois winked as she went to hug her sister excitedly.

Clark was at Emil's in seconds. "What's the panic?"

"I can't do this. I am terrified how Lois will react when she finds out."

"She will be fine." Clark tried to convince himself as well.

"There's something else." Emil looked worried.

"I have spoken to Kara. She arrived back on Earth a few hours ago. She was ecstatic when she found out about the baby. I asked her what she knew about Kryptonian pregnancy."

"What did she say?"

"Apparently, they only last 24 weeks."

"Well, Lois is human so it must make a difference." Clark looked for reassurance.

"Hopefully it will buy us a few extra weeks but I cannot see her going to 40 weeks." Emil explained.

"But she does not look very pregnant yet."

"Apparently a Kryptonian baby does 75% of its growth and development in the last few weeks of gestation. We will have to scan Lois tomorrow and everyday to make sure that she is progressing ok."

"Lois is going to freak out about this. I don't know if she is emotionally prepared for this." Clark was concerned.

"Clark, she has you. She will come around to the idea. She has no choice. The baby will come out whether she is ready or not." Emil chuckled only to stop when he noticed Clark's stony glare.

Emil and Clark were so deep in discussion about dealing with Lois that they failed to notice the time and the fact the dinner was burning.

Lois and Lucy arrived. As soon as they stepped out of the lift, the familiar smell of burning dinner. "I recognise that smell." Lois commented.

"Look's like Emil is not such a good cook." Lois smiled.

Lucy defended her boyfriend. "Actually Lo, he is a fab cook. I should know, I have eaten plenty of his food."

Clark opened the door. Lois and Lucy looked at each other and then laughed. "Who has burnt the dinner?"

"Sorry, we got talking and lost track of time."

Lucy walked off to the kitchen to see how Emil was coping. She placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled away. "Your sister is here and we have to tell her, so we better play it safe until she knows."

"Ok then." Lucy replied disappointedly. She wanted to tell Emil that Lois knew and was going to have some fun with him and Clark but decided it would be safer to keep quiet. There was definitely some conflict going on between Emil and Lois still but she had never been able to find out why.

They all sat down to Chinese takeaway. Clark had been given a bag of goodies of burnt food for Shelby 2.0. Unfortunately Shelby had died last year but Emil had managed to clone him, unbeknownst to Clark. Clark was angry at first because no-one could have replaced the original but it take not take long for the new puppy to win him over.

This was going to be one interesting dinner...

The atmosphere around the dinner table was tense. Lois was deliberately being quiet to try and get Clark and Emil unsettled. Lucy just stayed quiet because she didn't agree with what Lois was doing but decided not to interfere. Emil was worried about the two bombshells that needed to be dropped tonight and Clark was worried about Lois and the baby.

Who was going to start the conversation off. They all stared at each in uncomfortable silence until Lois piped up.

"So Emil, what time is your girlfriend arriving? I thought she lived here most of time. Don't tell me she is shy." Lois smirked.

"No Lois, she doesn't live here but I am going to ask her to move in." Emil asked realising this was the indirect and easier way to ask Lucy.

Lucy smiled at him, struggling to contain her excitement.

"That's great Emil. Do you think she will say yes?" Lois tried to make things awkward.

"I hope so."

"Clark, I remember when you asked me to move in after that trouble in that spooky ghost town. It was really romantic, wasn't it."

"Yeah it was." He smiled back.

"We have never looked back since, have we?" she continued.

Clark was puzzling out where this was heading. Lois had a hidden agenda but he did not know what it was.

"Well, we've had our ups and downs but always come out the other side but doesn't every couple." He said honestly

Lucy decided to join in. "I think you deserve a medal for putting up with my sister all this time." She looked at Lois who was glaring at her.

"She is not that bad Lucy. When I got married I agreed to take the rough with the smooth." Clark joked.

Lois was not impressed. "What are you saying Clark?" Her hormones were playing up again, she could feel her anger rising. She got up out of her chair.

Suddenly one of her buttons flew off and her zip gave way on her skirt. "What the hell?" she snapped, looking down she noticed that her skirt would no longer fasten.

"I am going to sue the dry cleaners. This has obviously shrunk in the wash." Lois stormed off to the kitchen.

Lucy was shocked by her sister's mood. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

Before Lucy had a chance to mention the charade Lois asked her to play, Lois came from the kitchen.

"Clark, a word please." Lois dragged him through to the bedroom for some privacy.

Clark just went. He never argued with her when she was in this mood. Anything to make his life easier.

"What's up honey?" he asked when the door was shut.

"Don't honey me!" she replied curtly. "Why didn't you tell me about Lucy and Emil?"

Clark was shocked. "How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

" I am not the Planet's top investigative journalist for no reason. I can work out things for myself."

"I can explain." Clark looked sheepish.

Lois was just about to fire back, but then suddenly stopped "You don't need to... All this arguing is getting me all worked up." She had that familiar glint, as she pushed him onto the bed.

"Lo, we can't. Not here." But her kisses were lowering his resistance.

"Just a quickie!"

Three seconds later they were lying on a heap in the bed. "One of the advantages of both being superpowered." She groaned.

"Are you ok in there?" Lucy shouted through the door concerned by the lack of noise.

Clark jumped off the bed and was fully dressed in seconds. Lois was the other hand was struggling to get her blouse buttons to fasten. "What the hell is going on with my wardrobe today?" Lois asked.

Clark swallowed hard when he realised that the baby was obviously growing at a rapid rate. He needed to get Emil to explain things to Lois and maybe have her scan tonight. Only problem was Lucy.

"Lois, are you going to tell Lucy about the baby being a bit different?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. I do want to tell her especially if she is staying in Metropolis and in a serious relationship with Emil. Why do you ask?"

"Come with me!" Clark grabbed her hand and led her to the table where Emil and Lucy were carrying on.

"Emil..." Clark interrupted them. "We have a problem. Lois cannot get her shirt fastened now."

Emil was not getting it. "Just grab a shirt out of my wardrobe."

"No Emil..." Clark said more forcefully. "Her blouse fitted her a few minutes ago, now it doesn't."

Even Lois was looking at Clark as though he was speaking a foreign language. She had no clue what her husband was trying to get at.

It suddenly dawned on Emil. "Oh my. We'd better scan her tonight."

Lois hated being discussed as though she was not there. "Can anyone tell me what is going on here?"

Lucy joined in. "That goes for me too."

Emil suddenly realised that Lucy was there and did not know the secret. "Lois, can we talk in private."

"Whatever needs to be said, can be said in front of Lucy. She is going to find out sooner or later anyway." Lois explained.

"Lois. I spoke to Kara and she has reason to believe your pregnancy may be shorter than we first thought."

"You mean I might only go 38 weeks or something. That's no problem. Sure we can cope." Lois smiled.

"More like 26-27 weeks." Emil stated.

Lois's face showed her panic. "I'm not ready..." then she burst into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Lois started to hyperventilate. "I thought...I was going...crazy this morning when the scales said I had put 3 kg on overnight... but I just convinced myself they were faulty."

"Can anyone tell me what is going on?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"I don't how to tell you this Luce, but I am not having a straightforward pregnancy. The baby is half alien." Lois replied after she had calmed down. She tried to make it sound normal.

"My god, you were kidnapped and impregnated by little green men. I saw that on a movie once on HBO." Lucy was in a state of shock.

"No, I wasn't kidnapped. I slept with an alien." Lois smiled, looking at Clark.

"What...willingly?" Lucy asked in amazement.

Lois looked at Clark again. "Yeah definitely."

Clark smiled.

Lucy was noticing the exchanges between the couple. "And Clark, this doesn't bother you?"

"Not really!" Clark replied.

"God, I have heard about open marriages but this is beyond ridiculous." Lucy shouted.

Emil stepped in. "Lois, stop toying with your sister."

"Sorry Luce. It was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Clark is not human. He is an alien from a planet called Krypton aka the Blur."

"You're the Blur... You look so human."

"I am apart from my powers. Now Emil, can we get back to discussing the more pressing issue of an impending birth." Clark suggested.

"Right, you are 23 weeks now, I have computed your latest weight gain and I would hypothesise that you will give birth in 3.5 weeks, give or take a day. We need to scan you. Can we go to Watchtower now?" Emil asked.

Clark grabbed Emil and Lois took her sister. Seconds later they were in Watchtower. Lucy looked a little grey as though she was going to faint.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Emil asked concerned.

"What happened?"

"We flew here." Lois stated. "I got Clark's powers when I became pregnant."

"Now Lois get on the bed." Emil asked.

Lois climbed on and Clark grabbed her hand to give her support. He hated these scans in case there was something wrong. He was actually looking forward to the birth so he did not worry so much.

Emil put the probe on her stomach. He studied the pictures that were on the screen. "Well it's a girl." He said sarcastically to break the tension.

"Are you sure about that?" Lois replied. "How fast is she growing?"

"She is about 14 inches long and weighing about 3,5kg. She is the size of a 30 week baby." Emil explained.

"So will it cause problems that she is growing faster than a human baby."

"It may make it a bit harder for Lois to get rid of her stretch marks but that will be about it, although you must understand it is not an exact science."

"Well looks like we have some explaining to do at work tomorrow. I will just have to come up with some sort of excuse for getting my dates wrong."

Lucy was excited for the remainder of the night and wanted to know everything about her newfound discovery. She was accepting it very well.  
  
Week 24 – Monday 31st July

"Perry, we need to talk." Lois announced as she walked in the door without knocking only to be confronted with a scene that was too much for her, so she walked straight out again.

Lois bumped straight into Clark whilst making her quick exit. "How did he take it? You haven't told him yet. I told you, he will be fine about it. He needs to know. I will tell him." Clark marched towards the office door.

"Clark, don't..." Lois said, but it was too late.

"Perry, Mom...gross..." he turned around and shut the door. He was bright red.

"I tried to stop you going in." Lois smiled.

Minutes later, his mom appeared with a long brown trenchcoat covering up the fact she was wearing very little underneath.

"Clark, I am so sorry."

Clark was lost for words. "Don't...worry...I did not see too much..." He honestly looked like he was going to be sick.

Martha excused herself. "Perry, I will call you." She shouted as she walked quickly to the lifts.

Clark recomposed himself and ushered Lois into the office. Luckily Perry was in a full state of dress, otherwise it would have finished Clark off.

"Lucky we didn't arrive a few minutes later." Lois smirked, only to be shot a glance by Clark.

"So what is so important that you need to burst into my office."

"I need to start my maternity leave at the end of this week." Lois announced.

"But you are only 24 weeks pregnant. What are you going to do for the next 16 weeks. Are you feeling ok?"

"My birth date has been brought forward by 12 weeks, turns out Kryptonian women are only pregnant for 24 weeks, but the doc thinks mine will go a few weeks longer." Lois explained.

"We are going to need some back up with the gossip here. I will have to tell everyone I got my dates totally wrong." Lois continued.

"Ok, I will back up your story and talk to HR about getting your pay started early. I must admit it does look as though you have put on lots of weight over weekend." Perry hoped he would not get a slap.

"Lois, one more thing. Next time could you knock."

Clark went red at the thought of what he had seen. "Don't worry Perry, next time we need to see you we will even ring ahead to make sure you are not pre-occupied."

"I think it is good that you have a healthy sex life at your ages." Lois smirked, deliberately trying to make Clark embarrassed and it was having the desired effect...

Week 25 – Wed 9th August

It had been tough at first. The gossip and rumour mill was working overtime at the Planet but with Perry's help, the news soon travelled about Lois mixing her dates up. There was still the odd comment and whispers at the other side of the room, but Lois knew if she did not have her super hearing she would have been none the wiser, so she decided to let it go.

Clark was sitting at his desk enjoying his coffee when he started fiddling around his desk.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked as she looked over to him.

"My pens are gone. I left them here last night. Someone must have borrowed them. Have you got a spare one."

"No need, honey. Look in your bottom desk drawer." She said with a smile.

He opened the drawer and noticed not one pen but thirty, all of different colours.

"I have arranged them according to color and shade from left to right." Lois was smug.

"Thanks... but I was happy with them being in my desk tidy on the desk. Is there something going on with you at the moment, something you would like to share."

"What makes you say that?" she asked defensively. "Just because I like things to be tidy."

"You have turned into Martha Stewart overnight. You even tried to make the bed yesterday morning."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked,

"Nothing except for the fact I was asleep and you lifted the bed up so I fell onto the floor."

"You were two minutes past your alarm time." Lois stated.

"I know but I was half asleep. I didn't expect to wake up on the floor." He smiled.

"I just think with the baby coming I need to get my ass into gear and be more organised and tidy." She explained.

Clark humoured her. "Ok then."

Perry had asked Clark to attend a press conference by the major downtown. Lois was not happy as she wanted to go but she was on desk rest with the baby due any day. She was supposed to be leaving the previous week but she missed it, so on Monday she was back. Journalism was definitely in her blood.

Perry wanted to speak to Clark anyway on his own. They were still uncomfortable around each other since that incident with his mom.

As they sat waiting for the conference to start, Perry turned to Clark. "Can we talk about your mom?"

Clark blushed. "If this is about the little incident at the office."

"No, it isn't actually and i am not going to make excuses for that any more. The number of times I have turned a blind eye to you and Lois's going's on in different parts of the Planet building – the lift, the photocopy room, the archives...do I need to go on?"

"No Perry I think you have said enough. So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask your mom to marry me." Perry looked at Clark for the rejection of the idea he was expecting.

Clark's face broke into a huge smile. "I think that is a great idea. You have been the best thing to happen to my mom since dad. I hope she says yes. I know she loves you deeply."

Perry took a deep breath of relief. "I am taking her out to dinner and will ask her tonight."

"I want to know as soon as you get your answer." Clark was excited.

As soon as Clark got home that night, it was obvious that something was up with Lois. He found her cleaning the floor with a toothbrush.

"Lois, I think we need to see Emil. Why are you doing all of this cleaning all of a sudden?" Clark asked.

"Don't bother. I have already seen him. He thinks I am nesting, meaning that the birth may not be much further away. To be honest I am getting to the point now where I want to give birth. This rapid growth spurt is making me very tired." Lois explained.

"Let me help you!" Clark suggested.

"Can I have a foot massage?" She asked.

"Of course, sit down." He kissed her.

"Lucy is coming over later. She started her course on Monday and it is the first chance she has had to tell me all about it."

"I hope she enjoys it. I have some news. Perry is proposing to mom tonight." Lois squealed.

"I will find out later what the answer was."

"I think that is great news. Those two are great together." Lois smiled.

Lois was very relaxed and soon fell asleep on the sofa. Clark went to make a coffee. He hoped that Lucy would not arrive for a while to give Lois a chance to sleep.

An hour later, the door bell went. It was Lucy.

"Hi, Lois is just having a nap. Come in, and have a coffee. I will wake her soon." He said as he went to the kitchen.

Lucy looked over at Lois but her attention was distracted when she noticed a pool of water on the floor next to her sister.

She shouted through to Clark. "I think we have a problem, Clark. Unless Lois has spilled a drink I would say the baby is on its way.

Clark went white and passed out.

Clark came around very quickly and the realisation of the events about to happen hit him like a sledgehammer. He jumped up.

"Lucy, have you rang Emil?" he screamed in a panic.

"He is away in Vietnam. He is only away until tomorrow." Lucy explained.

"Great, I'll just tell Lois to hold on and cross her legs, shall I?" he snapped back.

"I'm sorry for snapping." He continued. I just don't know what to do. "Try Emil on his cell."

"I have, he is out of range." Lucy replied.

"He is ringing me in half an hour, so we will just have to wait until we find out where he is and you can go and get him."

"Shall we wake Lois?" Clark looked at peacefully sleeping Lois.

"How should I know what's best." Lucy asked puzzled.

"Well, you're the nurse." Clark suggested.

"Clark, I started the course two days ago. So far I know how to make a bed and use a bedpan. Mind you judging by the pool on the floor, Lois could have done with one of those 5 minutes ago." Lucy joked trying to calm down Clark, but it was having the opposite effect.

"I think we should let her sleep, Clark. She would wake up naturally if she was in any pain."

"That's the problems, Emil thinks she may not feel any pain from contractions due to her having superpowers."

Clark picked up his phone and asked Kara to meet them at Watchtower. Within seconds they were all standing around Lois who had been placed on the bed. She was still fast asleep unaware of all the commotion going on.

"Does Emil always ring on time Lucy."

"On the dot!"

"Kara, when Emil rings, could you go and get him. Lois is in labor and we need him back asap."

"No problem, Kal-el. I think you should wake her up."

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Lois, wake up honey!"

"Let me sleep!" she groaned.

"Lois, you are in labor."  
There was no reply, just the sight of Lois sitting up bolt upright.

"What..." she asked, her eyes wide in a panic. "Where is Emil?"

"He is in Vietnam." Lucy added.

"What for? He knew I could go into labor at anytime and he decides to take a vacation."

"It is not a vacation, he is helping out at a child clinic with his friend who runs it."

Lois piped down. "Okay, I will let him off seeing how it is for the children, but I could really do with him back here."

The cell rang. Lucy picked it up and Kara tried to focus into his voice so she could go and retrieve him.

Before Lucy had a chance to explain, Emil was standing in the middle of Watchtower with no clothes on.

"What...the hell?" Emil screamed as he ran behind the nearby desk.

Clark was embarrassed for the doctor but they had no choice. "Emil, her waters have broken. The baby is on its way."

Emil ran to the bathroom to put some clothes on. He shouted back. "Not necessarily Clark. The membranes can ruptures hours and sometimes days before active labor starts. Give me a few minutes to get ready. You caught me just about to go into the shower."

Lois was listening to all this. "Emil, please tell me you have a canister of gas and air because I think I am experiencing a contraction."

"It shouldn't hurt." Emil replied when he came back into the room.

"Emil, why don't you tell that to the baby?" Lois shouted.

He pointed for Clark to fetch the gas and air.

"Give that to me." Lois snatched the mask off Clark in desperation. She took a deep breath in and then started to talk funny. "It doesn't work."

"Oh my, I think I brought the wrong canister. That must be the helium gas that I used to blow the balloons for the children's party at the hospital last week. I knew I should have labelled them."

"Well, don't worry Emil, whilst I am in agony, why don't you go and grab some balloons and we can have a party?" Lois replied sarcastically.

Clark tried to intervene. "Lois, I will go and get to the hospital and get the proper one."

Emil told him where to find it and Lois was soon hooked up the correct mask, sucking in the gas as though her life depended on it. Soon her contraction subsided but it was not long before the next one was upon her.

"Clark, she should be calmed down soon." Emil whispered, forgetting that Lois would pick the conversation up with her hearing.

"Well I don't feel very calm." She seemed to be getting angrier.

"That gas must be having a strange effect on Lois. It does happen."

"Honey, calm down." Clark grabbed her hand.

"Clark, why don't you have the baby. It is all your fault. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this predicament." Lois was being irrational.

"So, it's all my fault is it." Clark fought back. "I thought it took two to tango."

"I wish tangoing is all we did six months ago. I can't cope with much more of this."

Clark couldn't stop himself before he said the words. "Lo, other women go through this as well."

Next thing he knew he was lying in a heap at the other side of the room. He got up, the horror on his face said it all. "I am so sorry, Lo. I did not mean for it to come out like that."

This contraction subsided.

Emil up on his gloves. "Lois, can we see how far along you are."

"Lois, you are 8cm dilated already. Only 2 to go. It is probably why it is so painful." He continued.  
"I want an epidural."

"You can't. I don't have one with blue k. I assumed that you would not have any pain. I can give up some morphine."

He grabbed the bottle of morphine and gave her a good dose.

"How long will that take to work." Lois asked in desperation as a contraction hit again.

"About 20 minutes, but it could all be over by then anyway."

Lois drew in more gas and air in the hope it would help. Clark was trying to apologise my mopping her brow with a cold fannel. "Lo, I am sorry."

"I know." She managed a smile. "I am sorry for what I said and for hitting you."

Suddenly she felt something. "It's the baby's head." She screamed.

Emil did not have to examine her, he could see a crop of black hair appearing.

"Lucy, gown up. I might need your help." Emil shouted orders at his girlfriend.

The baby was inching out slowly, it's nose was appearing now and then its mouth. "Get ready to cut its cord Clark. I am just hoping the Blue K scissors will do the job or we are going to have to come up with another plan." Emil explained.

The room was soon filled with cries of a baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Clark and Lois looked at each other and then burst into tears of joy. Even knowing the sex of the baby did not diminish the overwhelming feelings of bringing a new life into the world and becoming parents for the first time.

Clark managed to cut the cord in one go. Emil handed the baby to Lois. Clark hugged her.

"Lois, you may just feel some pulling. I need to develop the placenta." Emil commented.

Lois was too excited with her new baby girl to notice the pulling, but one thing she did notice was the thud and squeals when Emil pulled a little too hard, got smacked in the face by a flying placenta and ended up in a blood bath on the floor.

Once all the excitement was over, Kara asked what they were going to call her.

"Ella Lara Kent." Clark said with a smile of a proud daddy.

Suddenly the baby's diaper exploded with all the contents flying all over the room.

Kara laughed. "Look's like little Ella does have some super powers after all, just not one we expected. Wonder who she takes after..."

Clark and Lois could not care less. They could not take their eyes off their new addition and started making plans for their new life as a family...

THE END


End file.
